Dreamers
by Yume Fujimi
Summary: Secuela de Fighters. La vida de nuestros protagonistas como jounins, ¿qué les deparara el futuro? Pareja principal Kakashi y Sakura. Cap 5 subido! reviews por favor!
1. Una nueva misión

**Atención:** Sé que todos ya lo sabéis de sobra pero, como escritora de fics, tengo la obligación moral y legal de informaros de que Naruto pertenece íntegramente a Mashashi Kishimoto. Estoy pensando muy seriamente en comprar el personaje de Kakashi para uso propio… ¿cuánto pensáis que me puede costar eso? Tiene pinta de caro… XD.

…

**Para leer correctamente el fic:**

**-**Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.- Narración normal.

_-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-_ Pensamientos.

**-Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.-** Dialogo.

**_-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-_** Recuerdos.

**-**"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".- Sarcasmo o titulo de algo, por ejemplo un libro.

…

**Sobre el fic**: Lo primero, esto es una secuela de Fighters así que si no lo habéis leído no os vais a enterar de mucho de lo que está ocurriendo… por no mencionar la clara evolución de los personajes. Yo, sinceramente, os recomiendo que leáis el fic; no porque sea mío, que también es una opción, sino porque creo que merece la pena. Tanto esfuerzo ha de haber servido de algo, ¿no?

Vamos al grano, esta secuela comienza casi seis años después de que acabara Fighters (para ser exactos, cinco años y ocho meses… U-U… ¿por qué? Eso amigas, es un secreto… jaja, ya os lo contaré. Ahora mismo eso no es importante) y estamos a finales de verano; imaginaos un calor impresionante en Konoha… bua! Y la vida de nuestros chicos ha cambiado bastante…

-Naruto e Hinata se casaron nada más ella cumplir los 18. Inmediatamente después de la boda se mudaron a la mansión Hyuuga donde, allí, todo el mundo trataba con mucho respeto a la pareja: imaginaos, el futuro Hokage como cabeza de la familia Hyuuga… era para estar bien contentos. Mientras Hinata daba clases a los recién ascendidos a genin, Naruto se formaba como Hokage… cosa que, por cierto, no le estaba resultando tan fácil como esperaba: tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que le concedieran el titulo.

-Ino y Shikamaru continuaban exactamente igual en lo que se refiere a su relación sentimental. Todo eran peleas y reconciliaciones y eso que aún no vivían juntos…

-Sasuke continuaba con su compromiso con Marion; actualmente están con los preparativos de su boda.

-Por otro lado, Kiba conoció a una chica, Nami, y comenzaron a salir juntos desde hace un par de años. Hoy día, Nami trabaja en la clínica veterinaria de la hermana de Kiba, Hana, mientras que él está en misiones.

-A nuestro amigo Shino, tampoco le está yendo nada mal. De ser uno de los solteros de Konoha pasó a ser un verdadero Don Juan; se rumorea que dos jóvenes se pelean por su amor (Alexiel y Naoko… lo siento pero las dos me pedíais al mismo hombre…)

-Los que si seguían solteros eran Lee y Gai, ambos se consolaban mutuamente entrenando, ¡cómo no! Incluso Chouji parecía que asentaba la cabeza… y nada más y nada menos que con Shizune. Se ve que el trabajo en equipo daba sus frutos… (recordad que les tocó juntos como grupo).

-Otros que también se casaron fueron parejas como Neji y Ten Ten y Asuma y Kurenai. Cada uno en su casa y Kami-sama en la de todos. Sin embargo, un caso distinto fue el de Tsunade y Jiraya… estos dos no cambiaban y no querían reconocer ante nadie su mutuo amor. (Ni siquiera cuando a Tsunade le llegó la jubilación anticipada, XD).

-Hagane Kotetsu también inició una relación: su novia se llama Momichilee. Y Genma aún sigue buscando a su alma gemela.

-¿Y qué paso con la pareja protagonista? Tata tachan… continuad leyendo si queréis saber más.

…

**Sobre la imagen de los personajes: **bueno, realmente, no es que tenga nada especial pensado. Ahora son jounins, por tanto, es más fácil imaginar sus ropas. En el caso de los chicos con el habitual traje: chaleco y demás accesorios… y las chicas, bueno… como la segunda parte del manga, ¿OK? Sus peinados serán como los de la segunda parte también (básicamente siguen siendo los mismos exceptuando a Hinata que lo lleva largo). Así no habrá ningún tipo de confusión. Por cierto, recordad que todos ahora son más mayores… lo digo por sus personalidades. No es lo mismo tener 12 años que 22. Y ahora si, creo que no hay más advertencias… Os dejo con el fic.

…

**DREAMERS**

**1. Una nueva misión.**

7:00 AM

Pi, pi, pi… el sonido de un despertador.

-**Mmm ¡Kami-sama!** – decía desperezándose en la cama una joven de cabellos rosados. No quería abrir sus ojos ni tampoco levantarse, pero las obligaciones le reclamaban.- **¡Qué sueño tengo!** – un bostezó surgió de su boca mientras se sentaba a uno de los lados de la cama de matrimonio. Aún medio adormilada se puso encima su camisón, el cual rara vez utilizaba como pijama ya que dormía desnuda. Después, se dispuso a despertar a aquel que dormitaba a su lado; mientras lo intentaba, se quedaba mirándolo muy fijamente. Nunca se cansaría de observar su rostro…

Todavía a sus treinta y seis años, casi treinta y siete, llevaba la máscara. Obviamente no la portaba en su casa, sin embargo… ella sabía la connotación de aquello: aún no se perdonaba por sus errores del pasado ni tampoco superaba lo de su padre. La mirada de Sakura se tornó triste en el mismo momento que él despertaba.

-**Nas…** - dijo Kakashi incorporándose.- **¿De buena mañana y ya te estás preocupando por algo? Eso no debe ser muy sano…**– ella le sonrió. Más de seis años juntos, se conocían demasiado bien.

**-Ya sabes como soy. No puedo evitarlo, me preocupo por la gente que quiero… -** contestaba Sakura a la vez que él se levantaba de la cama para ponerse algo de ropa. Él ya sabía el motivo de su inquietud.

-**No habrás vuelto a esconder mi máscara, ¿verdad?** – preguntaba el hombre buscándola.

**-No.-** contestó triste la joven de veintitrés años.- **Pero que sepas que no estoy de acuerdo en que todavía la lleves. Deberías de ser tú quien decidiera, por fin, tirarla a la basura…**

**-¿¡A la basura?** – exclamó asustado buscándola más a fondo todavía. Suspiro aliviado en cuanto la encontró.- **¡Menos mal! **

**-Mira que eres…- **decía Sakura entre susurros. Mientras comenzaba a arreglarse continuaba hablando con él.- **Por cierto, deberíamos ir pronto a ver a Naruto; hoy es su primer día como Hokage. Estará hecho un manojo de nervios.**

**-¿No me digas qué es hoy? Lo había olvidado completamente…** - contestó echándose las manos a la cabeza. – **Y yo, ya tengo otras cosas por hacer: tengo pendiente una misión de Tsunade-sama. – **le dolía faltar a aquel acto. Después de todo, él era uno de sus alumnos y tan solo tuvo tres a lo largo de su vida…

**-Bueno… no te preocupes. Yo le saludo de tu parte. Él mejor que nadie entenderá. – **le consoló su novia.

-**Gracias. Ya te envío a Pakkun si surge algo, puede que esta noche la pase fuera de la villa…** - ellos eran ninjas. Cosas así surgían a menudo. Al principio, cuando formaban equipo no había problema. Sin embargo, cuando Sakura adquirió bastante experiencia tuvieron que separarse, al menos laboralmente hablando. En cada misión tenían un nuevo compañero.

**-Bien. – **contestó la chica.- **En ese caso yo me voy adelantando.-** ya aseada, Sakura dio un beso en los labios, como señal de despedida, a Kakashi. – **Por favor, cuídate y ten mucho cuidado. No quiero utilizar mis técnicas médicas contigo…-** le pidió preocupada. Él asintió mientras que ella se marchaba del piso. Aún sin vestir, se giró al despertador porque sonaba de nuevo… _"ooops, creo que llego tarde…"_

…

Tenía su primer acto como Hokage a las 9:00 AM y estaba tan alterado que pidió a su antiguo grupo reunirse con él para apoyarle, al menos moralmente. Quedaron una hora antes y ya se estaban retrasando… _"¿dónde se habrán metido estos ahora?" _pensaba Naruto histérico dando vueltas por toda la habitación.

De pronto, alguien tocó a la puerta.

**-Buenos días, Naruto-kun. ¿Qué tal va tu primer día como Hokage? ¿Interesante?** – le saludaba Sakura muy simpática.

**-¡Sakura-chan! Estoy muy mal: muy nervioso… ¿por qué has tardado tanto?** – preguntó con ojos de cordero degollado.- **¿Y dónde están los demás? – **esperaba que todos asistieran a su investidura.

**-Kakashi tiene una misión y Sasuke ha tenido un contratiempo en la comisaría pero estará presente en la ceremonia. Desde que le hicieron jefe de policía no es que tenga mucho tiempo libre… Pero no te preocupes que yo, ya, estoy aquí.** – respondió Sakura intentando calmar al joven.

**-Arigatou…** - dijo sincero Naruto. Al menos sabía que contaría con el apoyo de su mejor amiga.

**-¿Y dime, Naruto? ¿Qué se siente al ver tu sueño hecho realidad? Debes estar muy feliz.**

**-Hai, si de verdad que lo estoy pero… tengo mucho miedo de cagarla. Aunque ya esté casado con Hinata, Hiashi aún me controla bastante. Es una mierda pero es así.**

**-Es que tener como suegro al Presidente del Consejo…** - comentaba ocurrente Sakura. Naruto la miro de soslayo.- **Pero mira, eres el Kage de Konoha: el ninja numero uno de la aldea… ¿Qué puede pasarte que sea tan malo como fracasar en tu primer día?** - y como ocurre siempre que a alguien formula esta clase de preguntas…

**-¡Hokage-sama!** – un ninja de alto nivel entraba en la habitación interrumpiendo totalmente la conversación de los dos amigos. Estaba muy turbado.- **Lamento la intrusión pero tenemos problemas. Nos acaba de llegar una paloma mensajera de la Arena: están sufriendo varios atentados desde hace un par de días y solicitan nuestra ayuda. Es urgente, ¿qué quiere que haga?**

**-¿Atentados?** – volvió a repetir Sakura.- **Esto no tiene buena pinta. Naruto tú que…- **se giró para hablar con su ex compañero pero la imagen que vio la dejó tan impactada que no pudo hacer más que…- **¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO DEBAJO DE ESA MESA?** – efectivamente, Naruto se asustó tanto que se escondió en el primer sitio que pudo. No es que fuera un cobarde, aunque se estaba comportando como tal, pero era tanta la presión a la que se estaba sometiendo que la situación le superaba por momentos. Sakura tomó la nota del jounin y le pidió que se retirara… tenía que tener una "charla" con el nuevo Kage.

**-Lo siento, Sakura-chan… Son los nervios.-** añadió Naruto saliendo de su escondrijo.

**-Estás haciendo el ridículo… compórtate como un hombre, por favor.** – la joven dio un hondo suspiro.- ** Llevas años preparándote para esto. Tsunade-sama no te hubiera cedido su puesto sino hubiese estado totalmente segura de ti… ¿Dónde ha quedado tu determinación?**

**-¿Hiashi se la llevó? – **preguntó medio en broma el muchacho. Aquello provocó la cólera momentánea de Sakura pero antes de que estallara Naruto se disculpó.- **¡Perdón, no quería decir eso! Sé que tienes razón, pero es que no se que hacer…**

**-Venga, Naruto-kun: relájate. Estás preparado pero también asustado, es totalmente lógico y normal en los primeros días. Sin embargo, afróntalo. Estás en una posición muy difícil, no debes permitirte fallos…**

**-Gracias por no presionarme demasiado, Sakura-chan.- **añadió Naruto irónico. -**¿Otro consejo por tu parte?**

**-Bueno… cuando estoy en una situación complicado tan solo pienso en lo que haría Tsunade-sama en mi lugar: ¡y funciona! Salgo airosa. **

**-Ya veo… Supongo que la vieja primero examinaría el mensaje y luego consultaría con el Consejo; en misiones así es lo más común…**

**-¡Ese es el Naruto que a mi me gusta! **– le felicitó sonriendo la jounin médico.

-**Pero en el Consejo está Hiashi y no quiero que me vea meter la pata…** - _"¿Eh?"_ pensaba Sakura aturdida.- **Más que nada es por Hinata, no quiero desilusionarla… **- aquella confesión llegó al corazón de Sakura: _"Naruto, a veces, puede ser tan mono…"- _**Está claro que necesito un plan para esta situación…- **el rubio comenzó a ponerse serio por primera vez en toda la mañana: pensar en su mujer le daba fortaleza.- **¡¿Y quién mejor que Shikamaru para esto! Voy a mandarlo a llamar ahora mismo…**

**-No está mal, Naruto. Nada mal…** - decía Sakura mientras el Kage daba la orden.

**-En nada estará aquí. –** Naruto se sentó en su mesa y se dispuso a leer el papel.- **Aquí dice que llevan varios días sufriendo distintos tipos de ataques por toda la villa. Se sospecha que son ninjas exiliados aunque todavía no está confirmado. Hay bastantes heridos y no son solo shinobis… Sakura, quiero que seas tú uno de los integrantes del grupo para esta misión. En seguida que llegue Shikamaru te asignaré un compañero.**

**-Hai, Hokage-sama.-** contestó la jounin con una reverencia. Naruto se quedó estático: ¿a qué venia de pronto tanta formalidad? – **Empiezas a hablar como un Kage, Naruto. Por eso debo tratarte como tal.-** el chico la sonrió y comenzó a reír feliz. En ese momento llegó Shikamaru.

**-¡Shikamaru! Pasa, tengo que pedirte un favor…- **añadió el muchacho rubio.

**-No será demasiado problemático, ¿verdad? Hoy es mi día libre…** - advirtió el jounin. Sakura rió, para él todo era "demasiado problemático".

**-Necesito tu ayuda por una misión de la Arena.**

**-¿De la Arena?** – _"Temari"_ pensó de inmediato Shikamaru. Naruto continuó explicándole la situación para ver si se le ocurría a éste alguna idea, pero nunca se le pasó por la cabeza encomendarle a él la misión: al fin y al cabo era su día libre y no quería explotar al muchacho. Sin embargo, inmediatamente después de que acabara Naruto su discurso, ocurrió algo impensable…

**-Me ofrezco voluntario para esta misión.-** dijo el joven Nara sin inmutarse. Sobra decir la sorpresa que sintieron Naruto y Sakura ante tal participación: Shikamaru era el ninja más vago de la aldea… ¿por qué se ofrecería de ese modo tan desinteresado? Y es más… en su día libre: algo estaba mal ahí. Aún no se sabía el qué.

**-¿Estás seguro Shikamaru? No te sientas obligado…-** comenzó a decir Sakura.- **Naruto solo quiere tu consejo, yo puedo ir con otro compañero…**

**-No hay problema. Así tendré un par de días más para idear un buen plan; de aquí a que lleguemos... Además, si vamos tú y yo, Sakura, la situación estará totalmente controlada. No habrá de que preocuparse.-** finalizó el jounin.

**-¡Perfecto entonces!** – exclamó Naruto emocionado.- **Ya tengo cubierta mi primera misión… esto va viento en popa. – **comenzó a reír a carajadas el Kage. Sakura y Shikamaru le miraban de reojo mientras una gota de sudor les caía, simultáneamente, de las cabezas.

…

Ya era la hora de la ceremonia y todos estaban anhelando ansiosos al nuevo Hokage: no sabían por qué pero se estaba retrasando.

Hiashi Hyuuga, con cara de enfado por supuesto, ya estaba situado en la cima del edificio de los Hokages (donde se "coronaba" a los Kages). Miraba su reloj de cadena impaciente mientras que pensaba que mirada desaprobatoria echarle a su yerno. En seguida llegó Naruto, iba a darle una explicarse pero Hiashi no le dejó.

-**Si vas a ser el Rokudaïme** _(NDA: yo creo que será así, ¿No? Roku es 6 XD) _**deberías tomarte más en serio el puesto…**

**-Precisamente porque me lo tomo en serio, Hiashi, llego tarde**. –de pronto el ex líder de los Hyuuga quiso saber su excusa.- **Acabo de asignar una misión de clase A a dos jounins. Es una misión que afecta a todo el país del Viento: están atacando a la Arena y aún no sabemos por qué. **– Hiashi escuchaba atentamente.- **Mi obligación como Hokage es asegurarme de que todo marche bien; ambas aldeas tenemos un tratado y debo cumplirlo. Y si eso significa llegar tarde a un acto, reunión o lo que sea lo haré. Porque soy el nuevo Kage. – **Hiashi Hyuuga se quedó sin palabras y asintió dejando pasar a Naruto para que toda la villa pudiera verle. Esta era su presentación como el Sexto.

**FIN CAPITULO 1. **

**NDA:** ¿Qué tal? Súper corto, lo sé, pero es que es una introducción. Ya los próximos serán más larguitos, o eso espero jeje.

Acabe Fighters pero me quedé con ganas de más… por eso aquí esta la secuela. Lo dicho en Fighters, que espero que me sigáis leyendo y que os guste! Ja ne!


	2. Llegamos a la Arena

**Atención:** Sé que todos ya lo sabéis de sobra pero, como escritora de fics, tengo la obligación moral y legal de informaros de que Naruto pertenece íntegramente a Mashashi Kishimoto. Estoy pensando muy seriamente en comprar el personaje de Kakashi para uso propio… ¿cuánto pensáis que me puede costar eso? Tiene pinta de caro… XD.

…

**Para leer correctamente el fic:**

**-**Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.- Narración normal.

_-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-_ Pensamientos.

**-Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.-** Diálogo.

**_-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-_** Recuerdos.

**-**"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".- Sarcasmo o titulo de algo, por ejemplo un libro.

…

**Nota de disculpa:** Perdón por tardar tres semanas en actualizar… estoy de exámenes en la universidad y tengo mi cabeza hecha una mierda… El próximo cap tardara un poco en llegar pero no me olvido de vosotras, ¿OK?

…

**Reviewrs: Alexiel de Merak, Arhen, Aradio Akimichi, Marion Asakura, Naoko Andre, Lin Hashimoto, Polaris, Temari-Shikamaru, Maky Kaos, Sakura-Corazón, Dilakua, NemHina y Lis. Doumo arigatou gozaimasu. **

…

**Respuestas; **

-Vale Alexiel, para ti enterito Genma… ¡te lo guardo! XD. Si es que esto de las parejas… os gusta, ¿eh? Por cierto… ¡no sabía que gustara tanto fan de la pareja Temari-Shikamaru! Y yo que aquí le pongo con Ino… bueno, veremos que ocurre… (jejeje). En este fic todo puede pasar…

Gracias por todos vuestros ánimos y por vuestras preguntas… Naoko Andre, la respuesta para ti está en este capitulo – buena observación! – ah! Y Temari-Shikamaru… ¡tienes muy buen ojo! Si sigues leyendo el fic entenderás por qué te digo esto… jeje, ¡que misteriosa estoy hoy! Por cierto, no dije nada sobre la situación actual de los de la Arena porque es que creo que ni los nombré en Fighters… así que como iban a salir en las secuela me pareció más interesante omitir datos y que vayáis viendo, poco a poco, como son ahora; más o menos he hecho algo parecido con Sakura y Kakashi

¡Ah! Una última cosa antes de empezar con el fic… ¡POLARIS! ¿Cómo que Kakashi tuyo? ¡Fans del macizo enmascarado a por ella! Jajaja XD.

…

**Resumen capitulo anterior:** Después de seis duros años entrenando a Naruto le van a nombrar Hokage. Antes de la ceremonia surge un problema y se ve obligado a mandar a Shikamaru y a Sakura a una misión: ésta es en la Arena.

…

**DREAMERS.**

**2. ¡Llegamos a la Arena! ¿Qué nos esperará allí?**

Aquel día ninguno de los dos esperaba que le asignaran una misión y mucho menos de ese calibre. Ante el apremio del trabajo, tuvieron que ponerse en marcha en seguida: se equiparon con lo básico y se marcharon, esa misma mañana, de la villa. Sabían que el viaje sería bastante duro.

No, sin duda, el verano no era la mejor estación como para dirigirse a la aldea de la Arena; un calor sofocante, casi inaguantable, y ellos camino hacia el desierto.

Sakura comenzaba a notar como el cansancio hacia mella en su cuerpo: _"maldito calor…"_ se decía secando su frente por el sudor. Para evitar la deshidratación y el desfallecimiento, ambos tenían que alimentarse continuamente; tomaban, sobre todo, muchos líquidos – muy ricos en potasio, por cierto- sin embargo, aquello, no pareció sentar muy bien a la muchacha… comenzaba a sentir nauseas.

Para que la joven se olvidara, al menos momentáneamente, de sus malestares Shikamaru quiso entablar una charla de amigos con ella, nada de trabajo; así al menos se entretendrían hasta llegar al país del Viento y harían el viaje mucho más agradable.

**-Ino no sabe que estoy en una misión.-** dijo de pronto el joven Nara provocando la inmediata atención de Sakura. – **Bueno… quizá a estas alturas ya se haya enterado.**

**-¿No se lo has dicho?**– preguntó la jounin algo mejor de sus dolencias pero todavía mareada.- **Cuando regresemos a Konoha si que vas a tener "verdaderos problemas".**

**-¿Tú se lo has dicho a Kakashi?** – mientras hablaban, continuaban yendo hacia la aldea secreta.

**-No, pero porque él está también en una misión…-** respondió de inmediato.- **Ya se lo comentarán Naruto o mi madre. **

**-Yo le he pedido a Chouji que se lo dijera de mi parte: tengo la excusa de la urgencia del trabajo…**

**-Ya… ¡menuda excusa más buena!** – rió la chica.- **Ni Kakashi hace algo así, por favor… **- ambos se miraron con complicidad.

**-Además, si le digo que me voy a la Arena se pondría histérica… ya la conoces. **

**-Celos, ¿eh?** – dedujo Haruno.

**-No soporta verme con Temari.-** admitió el jounin.

**-¿Y eso por qué crees que será, Shikamaru?** – preguntó sarcástica Sakura.

**-No lo sé.-** mintió el muchacho.

**-¡Venga ya!** – añadió espontánea la joven.- **Si hasta te has presentado voluntario… **

**-Puede ser…-** Nara comenzó a sincerarse.- **las mujeres sois problemáticas pero también muy listas… - **y acabó confesando.-** Si voy es para saldar una deuda. **

**-¿Deuda? ¿Te refieres con Temari?**

**-Hai. Esa "loca" me salvó de una muerte segura y, después, me hizo abrir los ojos con algo que me dijo… No puedo seguir con mi vida como si eso nunca hubiera pasado; simplemente no puedo olvidarlo. **- terminó concluyendo.

**-¿Sólo eso?** – preguntó curiosa Haruno mientras miraba a los ojos de Shikamaru fijamente. En ellos averiguaría la verdad.

**-Por supuesto.-** contestó el jounin alejando todas las dudas de Sakura; le dolería tenerle que contar a su amiga que su novio estaba enamorado de otra. Afortunadamente no era el caso.

**-Eres muy noble, Shikamaru.-** deliberó la chica sonriendole amistosamente.

**-Je.-** sonrió Nara.- **Y tú, Sakura, para ser mujer no eres demasiado problemática.** – ambos estallaron en risas. Pronto llegarían a su destino.

…

Tardaron exactamente tres días en llegar; justo como había calculado Shikamaru. Nada más alcanzar el portal de entrada, aparecieron un gran número de shinobis. Entre ellos, una cara conocida: la de Temari.

**-Justo a tiempo.-** saludó la rubia dirigiéndose a los chicos de la Hoja.- **Os estábamos esperando**. – Shikamaru y ella se miraron fijamente. Sakura tuvo la extraña sensación de que aquel último comentario, a pesar de que habló en plural, tan solo iba dirigido a su compañero. Sin embargo ese no era el momento de sacar conclusiones precipitadas. Ellos dos eran bastante amigos, era lógico que existiera una mayor confianza entre ellos… Por un momento se sintió fuera de lugar y tosiendo, para hacerse notar, añadió.

**-Salimos de Konoha inmediatamente después de que descifráramos vuestro mensaje.** – consiguió atraer la atención de ambos.

**-Al parecer necesitáis ayuda inmediata y el Hokage nos ha enviado a nosotros.-** agregó Shikamaru con bastante naturalidad. La jounin de la Arena asintió.

**-Nos envía a un "vago llorica" y a una "cría mimada". En fin, mejor esto que nada…-** dijo Temari sonriendo y cruzando sus brazos. Nara y Haruno no se tomaron, en absoluto, mal sus palabras; sabían que era su forma de agradecer su pronta asistencia. Ellos se rieron ante el "insulto".- **Bien, ya que estáis aquí: pongámonos manos a la obra.** – los de la Hoja comenzaron a escuchar atentamente. Ahora que estaban en aquella aldea debían trabajar en equipo con ellos. Cualquier orden de Gaara tenían que cumplirla mientras que no pusiera en entre dicho la política de Konoha, por supuesto.- **Sakura, sé que tú eres médico; ¿te importaría pasarte por el hospital, ahora, para atender a los heridos? Acabamos de tener otro ataque y esta vez ha sido en un colegio; hay muchos niños lastimados.**

**-Claro.- **afirmó de inmediato la chica: _"qué clase de gente puede atacar a unos niños…"_ pensaba triste y enfadada.

**-Gracias; mis camaradas te acompañarán.- **agregó Temari señalando a los demás ninjas que iban con ella.- **Mientras iremos explicándole a Shikamaru la situación. Después, os reuniréis con Gaara. ¿De acuerdo?**

**-Hai.** – contestaron los jounins al momento. Acto seguido todos se desperdigaron: tenían mucho por hacer.

…

Sakura llegó en seguida al hospital y lo que vio la dejó totalmente impactada: niños heridos por toda la sala, enfermeras yendo de un lado a otro sin parar, auxiliares desplazando las camillas para dejar paso a los nuevos enfermos… todo allí era un gran caos. Afortunadamente, ninguno de los infantes corría peligro: tan solo eran leves contusiones. Por lo que la joven aprovechó para centrarse en la recuperación de los más graves.

Le habían comentado que, en alrededor de una semana, habían tenido más de tres atentados a gran escala: comisaría, centros comerciales y un colegio habían sido el blanco escogido por los terroristas. Aún no habían recibido ninguna notificación oficial pero deducían, a través de pintadas en algunas calles de la aldea, que se trataba de varios extremistas que no querían a Gaara como Kage de la villa.

Estimaban que los afectados habían sido setenta personas; sesenta heridos y diez muertos. Todos los fallecidos fueron shinobis y de alto nivel: _"no me extraña que hayan pedido refuerzos. Han provocado el pánico y el desorden por toda la ciudad y aún no tienen idea alguna de quien ha podido ser. Como siga esto así, la aldea puede acabar muy mal"._ Sakura no se lo podía creer; ¿tanto podía molestar que Gaara fuera el Kazekage, ¿ocurriría lo mismo con Naruto en la Hoja?; rezaba para que no fuese así.

Estaba acabando de examinar a un paciente cuando vino a buscarla, para llevarla al despacho del Kage, otro jounin.

**-¿Cómo vas?** – le preguntó el shinobi.

**-Kankurou-san…-** dijo Sakura saludándole sonriente.- **En seguida termino. Temari-san me mandó a curar a unos enfermos pero nunca imaginé que pudiera haber tantos; es terrible lo que está ocurriendo.**

**-Hai…-** añadió de acuerdo con las palabras de la chica.-** Por cierto, ¿nos conocíamos? Me suena tu cara… **- Sakura se quedó a cuadros: ¡no la había reconocido!

**-Si… Nunca nos presentaron oficialmente pero coincidimos en el examen de chuunin; ¿recuerdas ahora? **

**-¿Hiciste el examen conmigo?** – a la joven comenzaba a caérsele una gota de sudor por la frente.

**-Yo era la compañera de Naruto y Sasuke.-** la paciencia se le estaba agotando.

**-¡Ah, ya! La amiga del Uchiha y del que ahora es Hokage, ¿no?** – esto era indignante. ¡Se acordaba de ellos y de ella no! ¡Cómo se atrevía! Se preguntó a cuantos les pasaría lo mismo que a él; Naruto y Sasuke fueron siempre los protagonistas, ella estaba detrás de ellos. La palabra inútil se le comenzaba a cruzar por la mente hasta que el jounin añadió- **Cuánto has cambiado, ¿no? Ahora eres médico por lo que veo…- **empezó a observar el trabajo que estaba haciendo.

**-Sí, comencé a entrenar bajo las órdenes de Tsunade-hime**. – explicaba Sakura todavía algo molesta.

**-¿La princesa de las babosas? Entonces debes de ser buena… -** ella sonrió agradecida por ese gesto; denotaba confianza en sus habilidades.- **¿Qué especialidad?** – Sakura abrió sus ojos sorprendida; ¿aquello era interés? ¿Un jounin de la Arena podía ser así de amable?

**-Genjutsu.** – contestó esperando la respuesta del otro.

**-Impresionante…** - Sakura le sonrió de nuevo. Habían empezado con mal pie pero la cosa iba mejorando por momentos. Parecía un tipo agradable; la verdad que nunca lo imaginó así de comunicativo.- **Hacen falta médicos por aquí: tu ayuda será muy beneficiosa para toda la Aldea.** - ella asintió: presentía que se iban a llevar bien. – **Bueno… pues si ya has acabado deberíamos marcharnos. A Gaara no le gusta que le hagan esperar… -** y comenzando a recoger sus cosas, Sakura contestó.

**-Entonces no se llevaría nada bien con Kakashi.- **_"¿Kakashi?"_ se quedó pensativo el jounin de la Arena… _"¡ah! Kakashi-Sharingan Su maestro…"._ Juntos se marcharon de la clínica; debían ver al Kazekage.

…

Mientras hablaban animadamente sobre el entrenamiento que habían recibido estos años, Kankurou y Sakura se encontraron con Shikamaru y Temari: estaban esperándoles para entrar en el despacho. Una vez reunidos, pudieron comenzar la audiencia.

Gaara, sentado en la mesa de los Kages junto a su mujer Lin _(NDA; ¡sí! Gaara se casó con una de nuestras lectoras… jeje_), esperaba posibles soluciones para los problemas de su aldea. Nara comenzó a hablar…

**-Necesitamos más tiempo para saber con exactitud que está pasando. No me gusta deducir sin tener las cosas más claras en mi cabeza.** – el jounin se tomó una pausa para seguir con sus reflexiones.- **Dependiendo de donde y cuando sea el próximo atentado ya nos iremos acercando a la verdad. De momento, continuaremos con la investigación. **– el Kazekage se le quedó mirando sin estar muy conforme con su respuesta pero, la verdad, es que en medio día que llevaban en la aldea no se les podía exigir más. No quería admitirlo pero confiaba en los ninjas de Konoha. En su memoria vino la imagen del joven Uzumaki…

**-De acuerdo**.- habló el Kage.- **Temari; tú irás con el estratega (Shikamaru) y seguid indagando. Si hay un traidor entre nosotros quiero saberlo.**

**-Hai.-** contestaron ambos jounins.

**-Kankurou; tú ve con la mujer médico (Sakura). No quiero perder a más gente y no solo estoy hablando de shinobis.** – otro "hai" se escuchó en la sala.- **A partir de ahora comienza vuestra misión.**

…

Llevaban varios días en la aldea y todavía ni rastro de los amotinadores: no sabían si era a causa de la presencia de los ninjas de la Hoja o simplemente era que habían dejado de actuar: Shikamaru desechó esta última posibilidad de su cabeza. Junto con Temari, estuvo investigando por toda la villa pero nada. El joven Nara no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo; ¿cómo era posible? De la noche a la mañana parecía que cualquier huella hubiera sido borrada: aquello comenzaba a inquietarle. Tanto su mente como sus instintos le estaban dando a gritos una respuesta que no le gustaba nada: un traidor, tal y como se temía Gaara. No quería pensarlo pero las pruebas, o mejor dicho, las "no pruebas" le estaban llevando a tomar aquella deducción. Era casi imposible no tener nada en claro a estas alturas; los equipos jounin llegaron tarde a todos los atentados, no pudieron interceptar ni uno de los ataques por no hablar de la clara desorganización que llevaban entre ellos… Al parecer no solo reinaba la anarquía en los ciudadanos sino también en los shinobis. _"Esto no me gusta nada. Si hay un topo tiene que estar infiltrado, por fuerza, en un puesto muy elevado: es alguien que pueda dar ordenes directas… ¿Un capitán jounin? ¿Alguno del Consejo o el Senado?" _especulaba Shikamaru en su posición habitual _"todavía no lo sé, pero no tardaré en averiguar"._

Por otro lado, ocupándose del bienestar social, Kankurou y Sakura vigilaban las calles de la villa esperando a que ocurriera algo anormal… por supuesto, nada sucedió. Pero, aquellas patrullas les sirvieron para conocerse un poco mejor... Mientras charlaban, Sakura sintió como un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo; algo iba a ocurrir, lo percibía.

**-Kankurou-san, ¿lo has sentido? **– preguntó la mujer mirando a su alrededor. Estaba lista para cualquier posible ataque.

**-¿El qué?** – el jounin no sabía a que, exactamente, se estaba refiriendo Sakura. De pronto pareció comprender – **Hace frío**.- un viento helado apareció: los cuerpos de ambos comenzaron a entumecerse. – **Hace frío**.- repitió- **y estamos en verano… ¿cómo es posible?**

**-Me parece que en seguida tendremos la respuesta…-** los dos jounins vieron aparecer ante sus ojos un ciclón enorme. Ante el asombro, Kankurou solo pudo preguntar…

**-¿De dónde ha salido eso?** – el aire cada vez soplaba con mayor intensidad; los cuerpos de ambos ninjas estaban retrocediendo debido al fuerte huracán.

**-¡Es ninjutsu!** – exclamó Sakura cubriéndose la cara con sus brazos. A través del viento, la arena de la calle se le estaba metiendo en los ojos: su visibilidad estaba casi mermada. A Kankurou le estaba sucediendo lo mismo también.

**-¡Lo sé!** – contestó gritando. La corriente de aire ahora era tan espesa que apenas podían escucharse… - **Trataré de detenerlo con mis marionetas…** - acto seguido usó su técnica: kugutsu no jutsu. Karasu, su marioneta ofensiva, apareció instantáneamente y comenzó a atacar a su adversario: el enemigo esquivaba todos sus ataques pero el jounin seguía insistiendo. Tenía que proteger a Sakura.

Ajena a todo el interés que se estaba tomando Kankurou "protegiéndola", Sakura tomó la iniciativa. Aprovechando que el enemigo estaba entretenido con su compañero, creó tres clones de ella misma - no recopilaciones de sombra- y con su monstruosa fuerza, ella y sus dobles, golpearon varios puntos del suelo, cercanos al adversario, provocando así el hundimiento de éste en la tierra: lo había desestabilizado completamente.

Kankurou retiró su marioneta para ver lo que había pasado…

Sakura estaba de pie mientras observaba al enemigo con total animadversión: sus henges se habían esfumado. Su oponente, vestido completamente de negro y con el rostro cubierto, estaba casi inconsciente; aquel golpe le había hecho perder el control, se encontraba muy mareado. Haruno, aprovechando dicho desconcierto, le agarro de la solapa y comenzó a formularle preguntas sobre todos los asesinatos acontecidos en la aldea; no hubo respuesta. La joven continuaba insistiendo pero nada… ni las amenazas surtían efecto en él. Sakura comenzaba a desesperarse, sentía que aquel ninja se estaba riendo de ella y no pudo más… le asestó un fuerte puñetazo en toda su cara partiéndole algunos dientes de la boca; ahora si que había perdido completamente el conocimiento. Kankurou le miró boquiabierto; aquella chica no necesitaba ningún tipo de protección.

…

Después de haber noqueado al enemigo, Sakura y Kankurou le llevaron a la sala de interrogatorios: allí se encargarían de él. Mientras la joven Haruno explica a los otros shinobis de la Arena lo que había ocurrido, Kankurou no paraba de observarla admirándola en silencio. Algo de ella le tenía totalmente fascinado y no sabía que era…

Se preguntaba que podría ser; tal vez su belleza o su fuerza…, su determinación o su entereza… o simplemente era que no había conocido nunca a una mujer con la que tuviera algo en común. En un principio, se interesó por su trabajo ya que no había mucha gente que fuera especialista en medicina y, por tanto, experta en determinados tipos de veneno: él lo usaba en sus marionetas y ella en sus senbon (agujas arrojadizas). Sin embargo, después, en vez de verla como una compañera más, comenzó a mirarla como una mujer… No le gustaban los sentimientos que estaba teniendo hacia ella pero tampoco los rechazaba.

**-¿Crees que he perdido los papeles, Kankurou?** – le preguntó la chica a su compañero cuando sus camaradas se habían marchado con el retenido.

**-¿Cómo?** – el jounin del desierto estaba pensando en las "musarañas". – **Perdona, no te he entendido bien.**

**-¿Qué si crees que me he pasado?** – insistió Sakura. Él, como de costumbre, en vez de contestarle se quedaba en silencio, absorto.- **¿Qué es lo que tienes en la cabeza? Siempre te tengo que repetir las cosas un montón de veces y, encima, no me contestas…**

**-No exageres… - **intentaba calmarla.- **Por cierto, buen trabajo. Si no es por ti a estas alturas todavía estaba enfrentándome con él... Gracias.** – ella le sonrió.

**-Acabamos con él los dos juntos… no te quites mérito, Kankurou-kun.-** él abrió sus ojos fuertemente. ¿Acababa de llamarle kun? – **Esto es lo que se suele llamar trabajo en equipo… No hay que dar las gracias por esto. Somos compañeros, ¿verdad? **– ella colocó su mano sobre el hombro del joven.

**-Trabajo en equipo, ¿eh? En la Arena esos términos no existen… En Konoha sois demasiado blandos; preferís el cuidado de los amigos antes que el cumplimiento de la misión. ¿Dónde se ha visto que un shinobi sea así?**

**-Si… generalmente los ninjas tan sólo somos armas. Armas al servicio de quien más y mejor nos pueda pagar pero, afortunadamente, los tiempos cambian… Cada uno debe de tener sus prioridades.**

**-¿Por eso queríais que Sasuke regresará a Konoha? **

**-Verás… si tienes un maestro como el mío es difícil olvidar sus enseñanzas. "Vosotros tres sois uno" nos repetía sin parar… - **Sakura se reía recordando el pasado.- **Al principio no le hacíamos mucho caso, la verdad, pero luego… tenía razón. Nos hicimos grandes amigos, éramos inseparables…** **por eso, cuando nos dejó, tanto Naruto como yo, sentimos que nos faltaba algo… por supuesto, ese algo era él. Tal y como quería Kakashi, sin darnos apenas cuenta, nos volvimos la misma persona… Necesitábamos a Sasuke. Por eso quisimos hacernos más fuertes, por él… por todo en lo que creíamos, por nuestro futuro… - **acabó concluyendo.-**Yo creo que Konoha es una de las aldeas más fuertes por esto mismo; por la convicción de querer proteger a nuestros compañeros… Quizá suene algo idealista, pero es la verdad.**

**-Suena bien.- **añadió conmovido el jounin.

**-Si… y ya verás como dentro de nada, esto que te digo, sé hará realidad aquí, en la Arena. Gaara será un gran Kazekage, estoy segura de eso.** – este último comentario de la muchacha llegó al corazón de Kankurou: su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse mientras que la joven se marchaba.

**-No los has perdido… - **añadió el shinobi del desierto.

**-¿Cómo? – **preguntó Sakura sin entender.

**-Los papeles…** - ella sonrió. Kankurou le estaba contestando a la primera pregunta que le realizó.- **Yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo.**

**-Gracias.**

**-No hay por qué darlas. Para eso somos compañeros, ¿no?** – ella asintió sonriéndole. Él se sintió el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

…

Al día siguiente…

Sakura se asomaba desde la ventana de una de las habitaciones del edificio del Kazekage. Hacía una buena mañana pero ella no estaba de humor. La razón; hechaba de menos a sus amigos y, muy especialmente, a su novio. No era la primera vez que estaban separados, sin embargo ya llevaban una semana sin verse y sin saber absolutamente nada el uno del otro; _"¿qué estará haciendo en estos momentos?"_ pensaba la joven suspirando…

…

Cerca de la aldea de la Hoja…

A lo lejos se podía divisar la silueta de un hombre… Éste andaba muy lentamente, parecía bastante cansado, y no era de extrañar puesto que traía consigo un "cargamento muy especial": en cada una de sus manos, llevaba a rastras a dos personas respectivamente… esas dos personas parecían ninjas pero de otras aldeas.

Conforme se iba acercando a la villa, la identidad del hombre se iba revelando; era Kakashi Hatake y, como de costumbre, llegaba tarde…

**-Nas… Lamento el retraso pero es que…**

**-¡Ahórrate las excusas, sensei!** – le recriminaba un Naruto muy enfadado.- **Llevo toda una vida escuchando las mismas; estoy cansado…**

**-Lo siento mucho.-** intentaba disculparse Kakashi.-** pero es que la misión se complicó un poco y…**

**-¿Y a quién le importa la misión?**

**-¿Nani? **

**-¡No viniste a mi nombramiento como Kage! ¡Y eso que eras uno de mis maestros!** – Kakashi se cayó al suelo estilo anime. Se levantó como pudo y con una gotita en su cabeza le contestó…

**-Así que es por eso por lo que estás enfadado… -** Naruto comenzó a asentir resentido. El ninja copia suspiró; convencerle de que le perdonara no iba a ser nada fácil. **– Tsunade-sama me pidió personalmente que fuera detrás de un ninja de otra aldea: no podía negarme. En aquel momento todavía era la Hokage… **

**-¿De un ninja? – **Uzumaki dejó atrás su enfado y quiso saber más sobre esa misión: al fin y al cabo, él era el nuevo Kage… su trabajo consistía en saber todo lo que ocurría en la aldea.

**-Hai.** – Kakashi comenzó a notificar.- **Hace poco tiempo, se nos informó de que un ninja desconocido estaba cruzando nuestra frontera con relativa frecuencia; Tsunade quiso que echase un vistazo por allí y partí casi de inmediato. Rastreé la zona hasta encontrarle; era un shinobi de la Roca. Como ya sabes, no tenemos ningún tratado con ellos por lo que pasar por nuestro territorio, sin permiso alguno, puede considerarse como un acto hostil hacia nosotros. Por eso me limité a esperar mientras le observaba: para averiguar sus intenciones. Después de dos días llegó otro ninja, sin embargo éste no era del país de la Tierra sino del Viento.**

**-¿Del Viento? ¿Quieres decir un shinobi de la Arena?**

**-En efecto.** – contestó Kakashi al acto.

**-Pero eso no puede ser. De todos es sabido que la Roca y la Arena no se llevan bien; existen demasiados conflictos entre ellos… Los ninjas del país de la Tierra no son de fiar.** – concluyó Naruto recordando experiencias pasadas.

**-Por eso mismo me quedé más tiempo del debido… Estuve durante todo un día espiándoles y, a pesar de sus conversaciones en clave, pude deducir que tramaban una revuelta en una de las dos aldeas. No pude averiguar nada más porque fui descubierto, no obstante me los he traído hasta aquí para que Ibiki los interrogue.** – finalizó Hatake con una sonrisa arqueando su ojo visible. En cambio, el semblante de Naruto no parecía tan feliz; estaba preocupado.

**-Un ninja de la Arena y otro de la Roca juntos, conspirando… Esto no puede ser bueno.**

…

Aldea de la Arena…

La joven Haruno continuaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos cuando alguien irrumpió en su cuarto…

**-¡Sakura!** – gritó el muchacho: se trataba de Shikamaru. Ella dio un respingo asustada por la intrusión: muy molesta se giró hacia su amigo y con cara de mala leche le preguntó.

**-¿No sabes llamar a la puerta?** – su voz sonó tan tenebrosa que el joven Nara comenzó a disculparse de inmediato; él ya sabía como se comportaban las mujeres enfadadas…

**-¡Lo siento!** – gesto de reverencia con gotita de sudor en su cabeza.

**-No importa…-** dijo más calmada.- **Solo estaba pensando…**

**-¿En Kakashi?-** preguntó el jounin interrumpiendo a la chica. Ella se sonrojó.-

**-Sobre todo en él… ¿Tú no piensas en Ino?**

**-Imposible no acordarme de ella…** - respondió cogiéndose una medalla del cuello que ella, anteriormente, le había regalado.- **A veces, incluso puedo escucharla llamándome a gritos en la lejanía…- **Haruno se echó a reír; así era su amiga. Shikamaru se quedo quieto por un momento _"lo triste es que no es broma_". – **Me alegra que te haga tanta gracia… - **recuperó, más o menos, la compostura**.- ahora, si puedes dejar de reírte de mí, me gustaría que me acompañases. Acaban de interrogar al preso.** – inmediatamente Sakura dejó de reír tornándose seria. Por fin descubrirían quien estaba detrás de todo esto.

…

En Konoha… en el despacho del Hokage.

Acababa de recibir el informe del interrogatorio de los presos y su cara parecía palidecer por momentos. _"¿Tan malo podía ser aquello?" _pensaba el Ninja Copia observando las reacciones de su ex alumno.

Después de regresar a la aldea, Kakashi prefirió quedarse a charlar un rato con Naruto ya que le habían dicho que Sakura no se encontraba en la aldea: una misión de última hora le pareció entender… Mientras hablaban, fue cuando al joven Hokage se le entregó el escrito.

**-Esto no puede ser una coincidencia…-** Naruto comenzaba a atar cabos.

Ibiki, haciendo alarde de su gran reputación, hizo un esplendido interrogatorio; les sonsacó todo lo que pudo y más. Descubrió que esos ninjas querían provocar una guerra en el mismo país del Viento: en la aldea de la Arena. ¿Por qué? Porque no querían a Gaara como Kazekage. ¿Por qué? Porque, según decían algunos miembros destacados del Senado de esa misma villa, había cambiado… Ya no era aquel sádico y temible shinobi de la Arena al que tan solo le divertía o satisfacía matar… ahora era un Kage que se preocupaba por su aldea y por el estado de sus habitantes; sus instintos asesinos habían quedado casi en el olvido. ¿Y qué tenía que ver con eso la aldea de la Roca? Tan solo intereses comunes.

Existían muchas aldeas de shinobis pero tan solo cinco eran las más importantes: la Roca, la Arena, Konoha, la Nube y la Niebla. Tres de estas – Roca, Arena y Niebla - eran las más conflictivas; las que tan solo querían que hubiera guerras y desconcierto por doquier… Cada una de estas aldeas preparaba a sus Kages para continuar con esta sede de destrucción y masacre… Sin embargo, si Gaara cambiaba la política de la villa quedarían en gran desventaja y, al tener un tratado Arena-Hoja, al menor indicio de beligerancia los aniquilarían al acto; no podían permitirlo. Intentaron conseguir la ayuda de la villa de la Niebla pero estos se negaron; habían escuchado un rumor sobre que "cierto jounin enmascarado", el Ninja Copia, había acabado con uno de sus más destacados shinobis, Zabuza, hace ya algunos años… Así que no querían meterse en más problemas…

**-¿Ocurre algo? – **se atrevió a preguntar Kakashi al ver que Naruto seguía callado. Hinata y algunos jounins más que estaban allí también comenzaron a preocuparse.

**-Esto… esto es muy grave.** – el Hokage comenzó a hablar.- **Según dice este informe, algunos ninjas de la Arena se han compinchado con la aldea de la Roca; pretenden cambiar la nueva política de la Arena.**

**-¿Y que pasa con la nueva política? ¿No está bien? ¿No es como la nuestra?** – preguntó Hinata acercándose a su marido.

**-Se ve que ni la paz y la prosperidad están en los planes de ciertas aldeas… **

**-Naruto… Has dicho que quieren cambiar la política de la Arena. ¿Cómo pretenden hacerlo?** – Kakashi se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta.

**-Claro… no te has enterado.** **El mismo día que partiste para tu misión, nos llegó un mensaje de la Arena. En dicho mensaje solicitaban nuestra ayuda inmediata porque estaban sufriendo atentados sin ningún motivo aparente…**

**-¿Atentados?**

**-Hai. Ante la situación envié un equipo de jounins; justamente hoy hace una semana de su partida. **

**-Atentados… - **volvió a repetir el Ninja Copia**.- Provocando el miedo en la aldea… así es como quieren acabar con Gaara… Por cierto, ¿a quién has enviado? Puede ser muy peligroso… - **Uzumaki iba a contestarle cuando…

**-¡Hokage-sama, Hokage-sama!** – una jounin interrumpió la conversación.- **Acabamos de descifrar otro mensaje de la Arena; Takamaru nos lo acaba de entregar. **_(NDA: Takamaru es el ave más rápido del país del Viento). _**Se confirman nuestras sospechas; quieren matar a Gaara y sustituirle por otro Kage. Hay un traidor entre los altos cargos de la Arena. **

**-¡Mierda! – **se quejó Naruto. El resto de jounins estaban callados.

**-Ayer mismo intentaron otro boicot: afortunadamente, Sakura-sama lo impidió y ya están estudiando un nuevo plan para desenmascarar al infiltrado. Por tanto yo…**

**-Sakura…-** comenzó a decir Kakashi estupefacto. ¿Aquella jounin acababa de nombrar a su chica? - **¿Has dicho Sakura? ¿Sakura Haruno?**

**-Hai…- **contestó la jounin con miedo… ¿había hecho mal en mencionarla? Por la cara del Hokage si, había cometido un error fatal.

**-NA-RU-TO… -** furia, ira y una rabia muy poco contenida eran los sentimientos que estaba experimentado Kakashi. Naruto chilló con autentico pavor mientras se escondía detrás de su joven esposa… **- ¡¿Has enviado a mi Sakura a esa misión! **

**-Si…**

**-¿POR QUÉ? **– gritó enfadado.- **De todos los jounins que hay… ¿por qué a ella?**

**-¡Gomen nasai! **

**-No… no te disculpes, Naruto.- **habló Hinata.-** En la Arena necesitaban un médico y Sakura es la mejor; ella ya es adulta y sabe cuidarse sola, ¡es una chica muy fuerte! Está bien que te preocupes por ella pero lo que no puedo permitirte, Kakashi-san, es que no confíes en ella. Eso si que no está bien.** – la joven Hyuuga se explicó tan bien y tan calmadamente que ahora era Hatake el que se sentía mal…

**-Sumimasen… **

**-Gracias cariño…** - le susurro Naruto a su esposa. Ella le sonrió. – **¡Pero no te preocupes, Kakashi-sensei!** – _"otra vez llamándome sensei…"_ se decía el Ninja Copia cansado…- **que tengo un plan para ayudar a Shikamaru y a Sakura…**

**-Bueno… al menos está con Nara; ese chico siempre ha sido un genio… ¡Un momento! ¿Un plan? ¡Qué plan!** – mientras Uzumaki reía a carcajadas Kakashi le miraba preocupado; Naruto era el ninja número uno dando sorpresas.

**FIN CAPITULO 2. **

**NDA:** Con Gaara como Kazekage las cosas están cambiando en la Arena y, al parecer, estos cambios no gustan a todo el mundo… ¿Qué pasará? Si queréis saberlo… ¡dejad reviews!

Por cierto, sin darme a penas cuenta he vuelto hacer otro triangulo amoroso… bueno, realmente dos; Temari-Shikamaru-Ino y un poco de Kankurou-Sakura-Kakashi… ¡Kankurou! No he visto mucho a este personaje en otros fics… en fin; las personalidades de Kankurou y Temari son un poco inventadas ya que no controlo mucho sobre estos dos… al igual que la de Gaara (más complicado este chico no puede ser) Pero, a mi favor, diré que lo estoy intentado; disculpas por si ofendo a los fans de estos personajes.

¡Ah, otra cosa! Lo de las aldeas conflictivas y todo eso… me lo he inventado… jaja; viendo el relleno de la serie me vino esta idea a la mente. Espero que os guste.

Bueno, ya sabéis; para dar ánimos, hacer preguntas, dar ideas o sugerencias, criticar cosas, corregirme y demás… darle al botoncito de los reviews! Ja ne!


	3. La respuesta de Naruto

**Atención:** Sé que todos ya lo sabéis de sobra pero, como escritora de fics, tengo la obligación moral y legal de informaros de que Naruto pertenece íntegramente a Mashashi Kishimoto. Estoy pensando muy seriamente en comprar el personaje de Kakashi para uso propio… ¿cuánto pensáis que me puede costar eso? Tiene pinta de caro… XD.

…

**Para leer correctamente el fic:**

**-**Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.- Narración normal.

_-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-_ Pensamientos.

**-Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.-** Diálogo.

**_-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-_** Recuerdos.

**-**"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".- Sarcasmo o titulo de algo, por ejemplo un libro.

…

**Reviewrs: Kirbyta,** **Maky Kaos, Lis, Arhen, Kisame Hoshigaki, Marion Asakura, Dilakua, Temari-Shikamaru e Inner Nami. Doumo arigatou gozaimasu. **

…

**Resumen capitulo anterior: **Sakura y Shikamaru llegan a la aldea de la Arena. Una vez allí, forman equipo con Kankurou y Temari; juntos comienzan a investigar sobre los recientes ataques a la villa. Después de unos cuantos días, tan solo consiguen capturar a un renegado. Mientras tanto, Kakashi regresa a Konoha pero no lo hace solo; trae consigo a dos "sospechosos". A mitad de su misión descubre que hay un plan por parte de algunos shinobis de la Arena y la Roca para hacer una revuelta… ¿estallará una nueva guerra? Eso todavía está por descubrir lo que si que tenemos en claro es que Naruto tiene un plan… ¡qué Kami-sama nos pille confesados!

…

**DREAMERS.**

**3. La respuesta de Naruto. Llegan los refuerzos. **

Habían pasado once días desde que Shikamaru y Sakura llegaron a la aldea de la Arena y hoy se esperaba que llegaran más refuerzos… No sabían quien iba a venir a ayudarles pero eso poco importaba; necesitaban colaboración y la necesitaban ya.

Sabían que estaba pasando, pero aún quedaba la duda de saber quien era el responsable de todo esto; Shikamaru estaba muy cerca de descubrirlo no obstante eso, para el Kazekage, no era suficiente. Si habitualmente Gaara dormía poco por culpa de su insomnio (ya sabemos todos lo duro que es ser un jinchuuriki) ahora ya no descansaba nada… y si el Kage no dormía sus shinobis tampoco.

…

El ritmo de trabajo era muy fuerte, probablemente fue por eso por lo que Sakura no dio mayor importancia a sus molestias; se encontraba cansada… bueno, algo más que cansada, realmente estaba hecha polvo… casi no podía con su alma. Y para colmo pensaba que podría haber cogido un virus gastrointestinal; su estomago le estaba matando… Lo bueno era que podía consolarse observando al resto de sus compañeros, parecían mucho más graves que ella… y es que, el Kazekage, estaba siendo mucho más duro con los ninjas de su aldea.

Se reunieron con Gaara en su despacho para recibir al nuevo equipo; los refuerzos que había mandado Naruto desde Konoha. Eso era una parte de su "gran plan". El Kazekage estaba sentado en su mesa; a sus respectivos lados estaban tanto su mujer como los miembros más importantes de la villa. En frente de ellos, varios equipos jounin incluyendo a Sakura y a Shikamaru… ¿Quiénes vendrían a ayudar a la Arena? Una voz comenzaba a escucharse desde el pasillo…

**-¡No puedo creerlo! Con todo este calor y ni un vaso de agua nos han ofrecido… ¿es esta la hospitalidad de la Arena? porque si es así yo paso y me vuelvo a Konoha…**

**-¡Ino!** – exclamaron Haruno y Nara mirándose antes de que la mencionada entrara en la sala con su compañero. Un jounin de la Arena les dio paso mientras que Shikamaru rezaba para que su novia no le montara una escena en la habitación.

**-Konnichiwa.-** saludaron ambos jounin de la Hoja con una reverencia. El perro de uno de ellos ladró, también quería presentarse.

**-Kiba, Ino, Akamaru…** - Sakura comenzó a mencionar sus nombres en un ligero susurro, sonriéndoles. Ellos le correspondieron.

Todo marchaba bien hasta que a la joven Yamanaka se le ocurrió la idea de buscar, con la mirada, a su novio… era lógico, después de tantos días sin verle le hechaba de menos, tenía ganas de abrazarle y estar con él.No obstante, las ganas se le fueron en cuanto vio que junto a su chico estaba Temari, su más odiada contrincante. No le gustaba, de hecho nunca le soportó… se notaba mucho que ella también esta colgada de Shikamaru y él era "suyo"… Ino comenzaba a enfadarse por los celos cuando, de repente, Temari pasó uno de sus brazos por el hombro del joven Nara. La rubia de la Hoja alucinó; sus ojos se le salían como orbitas… Ahora, podía ver como Temari se burlaba de ella… aunque fuera indirectamente; lo notaba por su forma de comportarse… ¡estaba tonteando con su novio y delante de sus mismísimas narices! Yamanaka estaba que no podía más, echaba chispas… literalmente. Kiba intentó tranquilizarla… aquel no era el momento para "buscarse problemas".

Gaara comenzó a hablar sin saber, aunque tampoco le importaba demasiado, lo que estaba ocurriendo entre la jounin de Konoha y su hermana. Luego de que acabase su explicación sobre las nuevas prioridades de la misión, mandó a retirarse a todas las tropas… Nuestros amigos se encontraron fuera de la sala.

**-¿Qué significa esto?** – gritaba Ino como loca a Shikamaru. Por fin podía "explotar" tranquila… Los camaradas de la Hoja se habían reunido bajo la atenta mirada de Kankurou y Temari; ellos dos estaban en otra parte del pasillo.

-**Ino… no me montes un follón, ¿vale? No es ni el momento ni el lugar…**

**-¡Claro! Lo que tú digas…** - respondió la rubia con sarcasmo.- **Primero, te vas de la villa sin decirme nada… **- mientras discutían el resto les observaba. Sakura se estaba temiendo esto… conociendo a Ino seguro que estaría muy molesta.- **pero bueno, puedo entenderlo…-** _"¿QUÉ?"_ pensaron al mismo tiempo Nara, Haruno e Inuzuka… ¿Ino estaba siendo razonable?- **seguramente teníais prisa… Pero lo que no concibo es por qué tienes que estar con ella…** - acabó señalando a la mencionada.

**-Es mi compañera de equipo… No seas problemática, Ino. **

**-¿Y por qué no vas con la frentuda? –** Sakura le miró con odio… Yamanaka pasó de ella.

-**Fue el Kazekage quien decidió los grupos…** - Shikamaru se estaba cansando de dar explicaciones.- **Y ahora tengo que irme…** - no podía perder más tiempo con ella. Se conocían desde hacía demasiado tiempo y para bien o para mal, el jounin sabía que si algo se le metía en la cabeza a Ino de ahí no salía…

-**Con ella, ¿verdad?** – el joven iba a responder pero se le habían quitado las ganas: había desistido completamente. Se marchó junto a Temari mientras a Ino le caían lágrimas de impotencia.

**-Ino… ¿estás bien?** – Sakura hizo la típica pregunta de amigas. Ella asintió con rabia, obviamente mentía: típica respuesta de amigas, también.- **Tranquila, solo están trabajando…- **intentó consolarla.

**-Ya… ¿Tú como reaccionarías si a tu novio le tocaría ir con una chica, la cual está totalmente enamorada de él por cierto, en su equipo? ¿Darías saltos de alegría? – **si habitualmente Ino era borde cuando estaba enfadada era mucho peor.

**-Bueno yo… Creo que no soy la más adecuada para contestar a esa pregunta** – Sakura no supo que decir para que se sintiera mejor; naturalmente que sentiría celos pero en una relación también debía haber confianza, ¿no? En un momento de duda a Sakura que pareció sentir que su "inner", después de tanto tiempo, regresaba diciéndole: "¡pues matar a esa perra! ¿Qué crees que haría si no?" Haruno suspiró ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella si le pasara algo así con Kakashi? ¿Acabaría haciendo lo que su inner de antaño le diría? Interiormente deseó que nunca le pasara algo así.

**-¿Vamos a estar mucho tiempo con esto?** – preguntó Kiba cansado de esperar.- **Shikamaru debe estar más preocupado por la misión que por otra cosa. Ya hablareis cuando regreséis a Konoha.** – Ino se quedó estática ante la respuesta: era cierto.

**-Gracias, Kiba.- **respondió sonriendo al jounin. Sin darse a penas cuenta, el muchacho disipó las dudas de la rubia.

-**No hay de qué…-** respondió. Sakura suspiró aliviada; la tensión había desaparecido.

Y por como saltó de alegría, Akamaru también lo apreció y fue, en ese momento, cuando se acercó a Sakura para saludarla. Desde que la joven comenzó a vivir con Kakashi tuvo que aprender a tratar con perros… y, que conste, que no me estoy refiriendo a la actitud del Ninja Copia sino a Pakkun y el resto de sus "mascotas"; así no era de extrañar que se llevara tan bien con los animales.

**-Kiba, no sé como lo harás pero cada vez que veo a Akamaru le noto más grande…** - Sakura acariciaba el pelaje del perro, el cual ya no era un cachorro por cierto. El jounin iba a contestarle cuando Kankurou, interrumpiéndoles, se acercó a ellos…

**-¡Este chucho es enorme! ¿Qué le das de comer?** – Kiba, molesto por la palabra "chucho", le contestó…

**-Shinobis…** - el jounin del desierto tragó saliva.- **Normalmente se alimenta de ninjas exiliados, pero tú sigue llamándole chucho y puede que, en tu caso, haga la excepción…** - Kankurou asintió disculpándose…_ (NDA: Polaris… ¡al final he puesto tu idea! ¿ves como me acuerdo? XD)_

**-Sakura, te espero fuera…- **el ninja se retiró. Yamanaka y Haruno comenzaron a reírse.

**-¡Qué cruel eres Kiba! Mira que decirle eso… **

**-Pero si es un imbécil, Sakura… Siempre lo ha sido… ¿Formas equipo con él? **

**-Hai… Pero no es tan malo como piensas; tiene un buen fondo…**

**-Tú siempre mirando el lado bueno de los demás, frentuda.- ** añadió Ino dándose aires de grandeza.- **Pecas de ingenua… -** ante sus insinuaciones, la joven de cabellos rosados comenzó a hacerle burla a su amiga sacándole la lengua.

**-Por cierto… ¿cómo van las cosas en Konoha? –** preguntó Haruno.

**-Bien, Naruto lo está haciendo estupendamente… No la está cagando demasiado y Hiashi Hyuuga parece contento.**

**-No está preguntando por eso, Kiba… **- le cortó su compañera de equipo.- **Lo que Sakura quiere saber es como está Kakashi…** - la ninja médico se sonrojó.

-**Y ya que lo mencionas…**

**-Lo siento, frentuda… pero yo no le he visto y tampoco sé nada de él. No sé si quiera si regresó de su misión…** - Sakura abrió sus ojos asustada… ¿habría pasado algo malo? Ino, al ver el estado de shock de su amiga, quiso rectificar sus palabras… el hecho de que estuviera amargada no significaba que podía fastidiar a los demás.- **Pero, mira… yo no estoy muy al tanto de todo esto. Eso son cosas del Hokage y…** - Haruno comenzaba a deprimirse…- **¡Kiba échame una mano, por favor!**

**-Yo es que tampoco le he visto… pero me suena haber escuchado que regresó.**

**-¿En serio?** – preguntó Sakura esperanzada.

**-Si… ¿Ino, no fue él el que cogió a los dos traidores de la Arena y de la Roca?**

**-Pues ahora que lo dices… **- se quedó pensativa la rubia asistiendo.- **Puede ser…-** Akamaru ladró afirmándolo. Sakura le sonrió.

**-¡Kami-sama! ¡Cuánto me alegro!** – al menos sabía que Kakashi había regresado de su misión y que ahora estaría tranquilamente en Konoha. Se estaba imaginando como hablaba con su madre mientras esperaba su regreso; una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Comenzaba a imaginarse su encuentro con su novio después de tanto tiempo cuando…

**-¡Sakura! ¿Con qué estás soñando?** – gritó Ino.- **¡Se te está cayendo la baba!**

**-¿Ein?** – la pelirrosa se despertó.- **Solo estaba pensando en las ganas que tengo de estar en casa… de regresar y…**

**-¿Y no serán las ganas que tengo "de estar con Kakashi"? – **le preguntó Ino muy avispada. Sakura rió.

-**Para mí, es lo mismo.**

…

Después de la llegada de Kiba e Ino a la aldea de la Arena, el Kazekage comenzó a dar órdenes directas a los shinobis… hasta ahora, esa tarea la habían ejecutado los ancianos del Consejo; Gaara ya no podía fiarse de nadie… exceptuando a su familia y amigos de Konoha. Esta nueva situación provocó un fuerte cambio en la villa… ahora sería mucho más fácil descubrir quien o quienes estaban detrás de todas estas insurrecciones.

A la cabeza de la investigación, Shikamaru… A decir verdad, el joven Nara no estaba pasando por su mejor momento; tenía muchos quebraderos de cabeza y las circunstancias requerían que su mente estuviera bien despejada… ¡tarea imposible! ¿Cómo iba a estar bien si esta trabajando junto a un par de mujeres que le traían loco…? Efectivamente, ya no solo trabaja mano a mano con Temari sino que ahora también Ino se le había sumado a la investigación… Su transferencia mental para este tipo de cuestiones era imprescindible. El jounin, mientras intentaba pensar estrategias, podía ver como ambas chicas se peleaban constantemente; unas veces insultándose, otras metiendo cizaña… ¡Aquello era increíble! Siempre había pensado que las mujeres eran problemáticas pero estas dos se llevaban la palma… ¿Por qué tenían que atraerle las chicas así? Se quedo un rato pensativo… era cierto; ambas le gustaban pero en su día escogió a Ino. Comenzaba a preguntarse el por qué pero prefirió centrarse en su trabajo… Ya no tenía nada seguro; la única certeza que tenía, era que no quería volver a conocer a ninguna rubia… con ellas dos tenía más que suficiente.

Por otro lado, Kiba y Akamaru se unieron a Sakura y Kankurou; la verdad que les iría mucho mejor si llevaban a un rastreador con ellos. Después de estar unos días completamente desorientados decidieron utilizar la única posible pista que tenían; bueno… si aquello se le podía llamar pista. Le mostraron a Akamaru una de las pertenencias del ninja al que capturaron, a estas alturas ya no lo necesitaría para nada, para ver si así podían dar con algún rastro… Y efectivamente funcionó, el perro no tardó mucho en actuar: por ahora no tenían mucho a lo que aferrarse pero, al menos, algo era algo. Rápidamente, como si del mismísimo viento se tratase ya que no tenían ni un minuto que perder, Akamaru comenzó a correr; todos empezaron a seguirle para ver hasta donde les llevaba… Se sorprendieron en cuanto vieron cual era el final del camino: la habitación de uno de los ancianos del Consejo. Kankurou se quedó parado.

**-¿Qué significa esto?** – preguntó el jounin del desierto.- **Este es un cuarto privado, no podemos estar aquí.**

**-Akamaru dice que este lugar tiene el mismo olor que la prenda que nos disteis. Y yo estoy de acuerdo. – **era un hecho: Kiba no aguantaba al shinobi de la Arena.

**-Pues estais equivocados.** – añadió Kankurou tajantemente. Kiba le miró de soslayo.-** Es imposible. Dile a tu chucho que vuelva a olerlo y que esta vez no se equivoque de lugar. – **la gota que colmó el vaso; no solo dudaba de sus habilidades sino que había vuelto llamar chucho a su perro.

**-¡¿Serás subnormal!–** Kiba estalló, no pudo aguantar las provocaciones de Kankurou. Éste iba a contestarle cuando Sakura quiso poner paz en la sala. Afortunadamente no hizo falta, Akamaru empezó a ladrar provocando la inmediata atención de todos: había encontrado algo.

**-¿Qué es eso, Akamaru?** – preguntó Sakura acercándose al perro; éste tenía un pequeño rasgón de una prenda de ropa en su boca. Kiba lo cogió.

**-El mismo olor.** **Huele igual que el ninja de antes. –** concluyó. - **¿De dónde la has sacado?** – le preguntó a su perro. Akamaru volvió a ladrar señalando uno de los armarios. Sakura abrió la puerta corredera pero no había nada: el armario estaba totalmente vacío.

**-¿Lo veis? Aquí es imposible que haya algo… Al contrario que vosotros, nosotros confiamos y respetamos a nuestros miembros más veteranos.** – Kankurou se cruzó de brazos. Kiba iba a darle un puñetazo cuando notó algo…

**-Esperad un momento, aquí el olor se está haciendo más fuerte.**

**-¿Más fuerte? ¿Qué quieres decir, Kiba?** – preguntaba Sakura.

**-¿Seguro qué no es tu olor corporal?** – pregunto susurrando Kankurou. Kiba, sin duda, le escuchó pero por alguna extraña razón no entró en su juego…

**-No estoy seguro… pero cada vez estamos más cerca de…-** interrumpiendo las deducciones de su amigo, Akamaru se adelantó y se lanzó fuertemente contra la pared interior del armario. Todos se sorprendieron, por un momento pensaron que el perro se había vuelto loco, no obstante ese pensamiento desapareció de sus mentes en cuanto vieron lo que les quería mostrar…

**-Una puerta secreta… ¡Bien hecho, Akamaru! – **Kiba comenzó a acariciarle. De la boca de Kankurou tan solo salió un chasquido.

**-Genjutsu… Mediante una ilusión han hecho parecer esta puerta como si fuera una pared, ¿por qué? – **todos se quedaron en silencio. – **Además, este genjutsu era muy potente ni siquiera yo he podido deducir que se trataba de una mera ilusión y eso que se supone que soy una especialista. Esto me inquieta… debemos estar muy alerta. -**

Detrás de la puerta había unas escaleras; no dudaron en bajarlas pero eso si, con máxima cautela. Sakura estaba nerviosa, ¿cómo había podido fallar de esa manera? Se recriminaba duramente; ella ya no era una niña, no le podían ocurrir estas cosas…

Estaba claro que había algo allí, de lo contrario nadie se hubiera molestado en ocultar aquel pasadizo. Además, el hecho de que éste fuera en la habitación de un representante del Consejo todavía lo hacia más sospechoso: aún podía recordar como Shikamaru dedujo en su momento que el infiltrado tenía que tratarse de alguien de alto rango… ¿sería aquel anciano el culpable?

De pronto, otra puerta… todos se pararon instantáneamente… Sin embargo esta estaba entre abierta y parecía que hubiera alguien allí: dentro de aquella sala se podían escuchar unos pasos y una risa estrepitosa… Comenzaron a espiar. Efectivamente, se trataba de un anciano; probablemente del dueño de la habitación. Estaba completamente solo y, por lo que parecía, bastante ocupado; se movía de un lado para otro sin parar, al parecer estaba fabricando algo…

**-¡No puede ser!** – Kankurou pegó un respingo. – **Es Iyarashii-sama, si nos ve aquí espiándole podemos meternos en problemas…**

**-¿Le conoces?**

**-Por supuesto, Sakura. Es el miembro más importante del Consejo, el presidente y que él sea el responsable de los ataques es totalmente imposible. **

**-Mucho imposible pero ese tío está fabricando una bomba**.- añadió muy seriamente Kiba.

**-¿Qué cojones estás diciendo?** – preguntó alarmado Kankurou. Sakura abrió los ojos estupefacta…

**-¿Una bomba? **

**-Hai. Desde aquí puede olerlo perfectamente. Sin embargo, no es la típica bomba casera… Probablemente esté utilizando otros productos para ocultar su olor pero la pólvora es pólvora… por mucho que la disfrace en todos los sitios huele igual. **

**-Seguramente sería por eso por lo que nos ha costado tanto encontrarle… Al ser el país del Viento su detención se ha hecho más dificultosa.** – dedujo Sakura mientras continuaban mirando al anciano.

**-¡Sakura! ¿No me digas que estás con él en este absurdo? ¡Es una locura! **

**-Pero Kankurou tendrás que admitir que es bastante sospechoso…-** él asintió.- **Continuemos vigilando…**

**-¿Para qué? Es obvio que él es el que está detrás de todo esto…** - añadió Kiba encendido.

**-¿Obvio? Iyarashii-sama fue el primero en apoyar a Gaara como Kazekage. ¿Por qué tendría que traicionarle?** – Inuzuka iba a responder al jounin del desierto cuando…

**-Muy buena pregunta, Kankurou-san…**

**-¡Iyarashii-san!** – el anciano les había pillado.

Lentamente abrieron la puerta y se adentraron al cuarto. Se trataba de un laboratorio pequeño y oscuro… lo que, por otro lado, era bastante lógico ya que estaba a bastantes metros bajo tierra. El anciano les hizo pasar con un ademán; ellos obedecieron pero siempre alerta. Desconfiaban totalmente de él.

**-No esperaba visitas…-** comenzó a decir el viejo limpiándose las manos con un trapo.- **Se supone que este es un lugar privado…**

**-Iyarashii-sama, ¿qué esta haciendo?** – preguntó Kankurou preocupado. Akamaru no paraba de gruñir mientras Kiba sentía como el peligro acechaba. Sakura observaba con detenimiento la mesa de trabajo…

**-Bueno… eso es algo difícil de explicar. ¿Cómo habéis llegado hasta aquí? **

**-El perro nos guió…**

**-Ya veo… Así que ni cubriendo el olor ni escondiéndome con genjutsu; al final he sido descubierto. ¡Vaya problema!** – decía tan tranquilo el anciano.

**-Entonces… ¿admites ser culpable?** – Kankurou no lo podía creer. Conocía a aquel hombre desde siempre y él siempre los apoyó hasta en los peores momentos… ¿Por qué ahora se volvía contra ellos?

–**Kankurou-san… siempre fuiste menos espabilado que tus hermanos, ¿pero tanto? Francamente me sorprendes…** - el anciano comenzó a moverse. Kiba y Sakura le seguían atentamente con la mirada.- **Nunca pensé que llegaríamos a estos extremos sin embargo aquí estamos…**

**-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo esto?**

**-¿Y a mi me lo preguntas? Deberías hacerle esa misma pregunta a tu hermano pequeño… ¿Por qué ha cambiado? ¿A qué viene esa nueva política de "camaradas" y gran familia? La Arena nunca ha sido una aldea pacifista… **

**-¿Sólo es por eso?**

**-¿Sólo?** **Puede que sea por tu edad por lo que desprendas tanta ignorancia pero desde tiempos inmemoriales la Arena ha luchado por ser la aldea más fuerte y desde que perdimos contra la Hoja en la tercera guerra no hemos levantado cabeza… Algo tenía que hacer al respecto, ¿no?** – el anciano comenzó a sonreír…

**-¡Kankurou! –** gritó Sakura enfadada.- **No sigas escuchándole… Está claro que él es el traidor y por sus palabras deduzco que no va a arrepentirse de nada.** – el jounin marionetista asintió ¿pensarían muchos como él?- **Llevémosle a la sala de interrogatorios, debemos averiguar si hay más bombas y…**

**-No lo creo, señorita.** – cortó rápidamente el anciano.-** No vais a llevarme a ningún sitio y mucho menos sonsacarme nada… **

**-¿Cómo?** – se preguntaron al mismo tiempo Inuzuka y Haruno. Kankurou solo observaba.

**-Ya, tan solo me queda morir… pero antes… ¡Os llevaré conmigo al infierno! **

**-¿QUÉ?** – chilló Sakura al ver como el anciano sacaba un dispositivo de sus ropas. Había hecho estallar la bomba que estaba fabricando.

…

Era media tarde cuando Shikamaru se dispuso a dar una vuelta por la villa a ver si así se le despejaba la cabeza; tanta discusión le alteraba. A mitad de su paseo escuchó un ruido atronador… ¿otro atentado? Rápidamente comenzó a sonar la campana de emergencia; tan deprisa como pudo fue a buscar a sus compañeros… _"Pero, un momento… ¿no era por esa zona donde tenían que investigar Sakura y los demás?"_ En cuestión de minutos llegó al lugar; entre muchos otros, ya se encontraban allí Temari e Ino, esta segunda estaba fuera de sí… lloraba y gritaba desconsolada. Nara se estaba preguntando el por qué cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía a alguien entre sus brazos…

**-¡Kiba! –** se acercó a sus amigo y comenzó a examinarle con detenimiento: Shikamaru no era médico pero su familia tenía dotes para la medicina.- **Está muy grave… ¿y el resto? **

**-Aún no les han encontrado…-** respondió Temari intentando disimular su angustia y su preocupación.

**-Y no nos dejan ayudar; dicen que solo pueden entrar los expertos en rescate… que puede haber cualquier otro hundimiento y…** - Ino comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.- **¡no hay rastro de Sakura! ¿Y si ha…?**

**-¡No pienses en ello, Ino!** – le recriminó Shikamaru pero ella no se calmaba. Temari viendo la escena no pudo más y abofeteó a la muchacha.

**-¡Cálmate… yo tampoco sé nada de mi hermano!** – reprimió su rabia.- **Esperar es una mierda pero no podemos hacer nada más… Llorar y pensar en sus posibles muertes es lo último que debes hacer: eres una kunoichi, comparte como tal…- **Ino asintió y Shikamaru miró a Temari dándole las gracias. En momentos como estos agradecía tenerle a su lado.

…

Después de unas horas…

**-¿Hay algo nuevo?**

**-Acaban de encontrar al perro de Inuzuka pero todavía ni rastro de Sakura-san ni de mi hermano. Shikamaru, estoy cansada de esperar…**

**-Te entiendo… ¿Y Kiba, qué tal? **

**-Lo han llevado al hospital; creo que los médicos han dicho que está estable, que su vida no corre peligro. Incluso se ha despertado; es curioso que lo primero por lo que ha preguntado haya sido su perro, ¿no crees?**

**-Si te digo la verdad, no me sorprende: es lo más importante para él…**

**-¿Y para ti, Shikamaru? ¿Qué es lo más importante? **

**-¿Eh?**

**-Si estuvieras inconsciente por un buen rato y te despertaras… ¿por quién preguntarías primero?** – ambos se miraron a los ojos; Shikamaru no sabía que decir…

**-¡Escuchad todos! ¡Mirad hacia allí!** – gritó un shinobi de la Arena señalando unos escombros; de ahí salieron dos personas…

**-¡Kankurou!** – gritó Temari corriendo hacia ellos.

**-¡Sakura!** – Nara hizo lo mismo que su compañera.

**-Ayuda… por favor…-** decía débilmente entre susurros el jounin del desierto; tenía cogida por uno de sus brazos a Sakura que estaba prácticamente inconsciente. El equipo de rescate fue apresuradamente hacia ellos: había que llevarles corriendo al hospital.

…

En el hospital

**-Sakura, no sabes cuanto me alegro de que estés bien… - **le decía Ino a su amiga. Ambas estaban en la sala de curas del hospital; Haruno no estaba tan grave como para que le dieran una habitación. En cambio el joven Kiba si, estaba en la unidad de cuidados intensivos; al parecer se había quemado parte del cuerpo.

**-Si… fue una suerte que Kankurou-kun reaccionara tan rápido. Si no llega a ser porque sacó una de sus marionetas protegiéndonos, no lo hubiéramos contado. Eso sí, la pobre Kuroari ha quedado destrozada… necesitara un par de días para poder arreglarla… En fin, me temo que Kiba ha sido el peor parado… en cuanto me reponga un poco voy a verle. He gastado casi todo mi chakra curando nuestras heridas…**

**-No tienes que preocuparte por Kiba, está en buenas manos. Mejor reserva energías para la batalla.** – Sakura asintió; era cierto, la guerra había comenzado.

…

**FIN CAPITULO 3**

**NDA:** ¿Qué tal el capitulo? Espero que bien. Sé que he tardado pero que conste que avisé que estaba de exámenes así que tuve que dejar el fic un poco de lado. Pero ya estoy de vuelta así que intentaré que para dentro de una semanita tenga el próximo capitulo: no desesperéis. Calculo que para marzo ya estará totalmente acabado el fic y creo que al final serán 6 capítulos… esto se está alargando.

Por cierto, recordad que todo esto es ficción y no tiene por qué coincidir con la serie, ¿OK?

Deseo de todo corazón que os haya gustado pero si no es así ya sabéis… me lo hacéis saber por vuestros reviews. Sugerencias, dudas, ideas o lo que sea serán bien recibidos: arigatou! Ja ne!


	4. La respuesta de Naruto II

**Atención:** Sé que todos ya lo sabéis de sobra pero, como escritora de fics, tengo la obligación moral y legal de informaros de que Naruto pertenece íntegramente a Mashashi Kishimoto. Estoy pensando muy seriamente en comprar el personaje de Kakashi para uso propio… ¿cuánto pensáis que me puede costar eso? Tiene pinta de caro… XD.

…

**Para leer correctamente el fic:**

**-**Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.- Narración normal.

_-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-_ Pensamientos.

**-Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.-** Diálogo.

**_-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-_** Recuerdos.

**-**"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".- Sarcasmo o titulo de algo, por ejemplo un libro.

…

**Reviewrs: Kisame Hoshigaki, Dilakua, Marion Asakura, Maky Kaos, Inner-Nami, Lis y Momichilee. **

…

**Resumen capitulo anterior: **Llegan Ino y Kiba acompañados por Akamaru a la Arena para sumarse a la investigación con sus otros compañeros. Averiguan que detrás de todo esta un alto cargo del Consejo, Iyarashii-san, y cuando le descubren éste hace saltar una bomba provocando su propia muerte y dejando varios heridos. Sakura y los demás están en el hospital recuperándose y preparándose para la batalla.

…

**DREAMERS.**

**4. La respuesta de Naruto. ¡Necesitamos más refuerzos! **

Desde que era pequeña siempre había tenido bien claro cual era el concepto de guerra. Si en clase Iruka-sensei le hubiera preguntado; "Sakura, dime la definición de guerra" Ella en seguida hubiera contestado: "enfrentamiento organizado de grupos humanos armados, con el propósito de controlar recursos naturales, por razones religiosas o culturales, por mantener o cambiar las relaciones de poder, para dirimir disputas económicas o territoriales, u otras causas. La palabra _guerra_ viene de…" y su explicación hubiera derivado a una gran disertación sobre esta "amplia" palabra. Sin embargo, ya llevaban siete días en el campo de batalla, cuando su visión sobre lo que era una guerra había cambiado completamente: ya no era un estricto enfrentamiento, sino una auténtica masacre.

Podía decirse que esta era la primera guerra a la que se enfrentaba ya que cuando sucedió el enfrentamiento con Orochimaru no ejerció directamente como soldado o guerrera en sí, sino más bien - ¿habrá una forma más suave de llamarlo?- de asesina: fue directa a su objetivo y acabó con él. No obstante, esta situación era completamente distinta y es que, normalmente, no había confrontaciones de este tipo entre shinobis, eso era más de samuráis… pero cuando no hay otra opción: luchar es la única carta que nos queda.

Mientras apoyaba su espalda en una de las paredes de un edificio casi derruido por las constantes contiendas, posaba su vista sobre el horizonte… Tan solo veía un cúmulo de nubes negras y una gran polvareda que se extendía por toda la villa: calles desiertas, completamente vacías sino fuera por la oleada de cadáveres en el suelo, hacían de la Arena una aldea más aterradora de lo que podía ser en realidad. Después de estar varios días patrullando y peleando casi sin parar, tenían que descansar: el agotamiento y la fatiga les pasaban factura. Ni Kankurou ni Sakura sabían donde estarían los demás grupos pero de lo que sí estaban al corriente era de que, en el caso de haber sido heridos, estarían seguros en el hospital: era el único lugar neutral… ningún amigo o enemigo podía atacar esa zona.

Antes de que la noche cayera en la aldea, decidieron buscar un lugar seguro… estaba apunto de llover y refugiarse era la única opción posible. Al final, llegaron a la zona norte de la villa. Una vez allí decidieron hacer turnos de sueño: primero dormiría Sakura y después él. Debido al cansancio acumulado, la joven no tardó demasiado en quedarse dormida; respiraba pausadamente, casi ni se le oía... El jounin del desierto tuvo que acercarse varias veces a ella comprobando su pulso; su rostro era tan lánguido que parecía muerta. _"Y aún así, sigue siendo hermosa"_ se decía a sí mismo avergonzándose. Y en ese mismo momento fue cuando comenzó a llover.

Para Kankurou, ya era una más que una costumbre observar a Sakura… y esta vez no iba a ser diferente. Mientras que la lluvia caía fuertemente sobre las calles de la Arena, él sin inmutarse por el cambio del tiempo, continuaba con su hábito más reciente… sin embargo, comenzaba a cansarse de quedarse tan solo mirándole si hacer nada: era como si solamente se quedara en la superficie con ella… y, sin duda, él quería mucho más que eso. _"¿Y si tomo la iniciativa con ella?" _pensaba animado… _"quizá tenga alguna posibilidad. Pero…" _ahora era cuando le asaltaban las dudas _"¿Y si me rechaza? No podría soportarlo_" Su coraje poco duraba… con las mujeres era así de inseguro. De pronto, agitando su cabeza de lado a lado, desechó cualquier pensamiento de su cabeza y tan solo se dejo llevar por sus instintos; quería besarla. Fue aproximándose hacia ella muy lentamente, mientras notaba como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar por los nervios; sus manos le sudaban y la boca se le estaba quedando seca… Estaba a tan solo un paso de sus labios cuando…

-**Yo de ti no haría eso. **– Kankurou, estupefacto, se detuvo y miró a su espalda. Justo detrás de él había un shinobi, ¿cómo no había sido capaz de detectar su presencia? El ninja estaba totalmente cubierto por una capa negra y su rostro era ocultado por una careta con forma de animal…

**-¿Quién eres?** – preguntó el jounin de la Arena sobresaltado. La oscuridad de la noche dificultaba todavía más la visibilidad.

**-Aléjate de ella.** – fue tan solo su respuesta.

**-Te he preguntado que quien eres… Exijo una respuesta.** – añadió con firmeza.

**-¿Eh? –** se quedó callado por un momento el desconocido shinobi-** Tus exigencias me las paso por el forro.** – y desenfundando la katana que llevaba encima añadió…- **aléjate de ella si no deseas morir.** – Kankurou, inconscientemente, hizo caso a sus palabras. El ninja comenzó a acercarse a la muchacha…

**-¿Qué vas a…?-** intentó preguntar el ninja del desierto, se sentía totalmente ridículo en esa situación… ¿Por qué estaba dejando acercarse tanto al enemigo? El shinobi acarició el rostro de la chica muy suavemente provocando que ella despertara de su placido sueño.

**-¿Nani?** – Sakura abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue una máscara de Anbu.

**-¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien?** – Kankurou no sabía que hacer, si confiar o desconfiar de aquel shinobi. Por un parte no sentía nada de peligrosidad en aquel hombre pero por otra parte… estaba muy próximo a Sakura, demasiado cerca.

**-Hai, tranquilo Kankurou. Es de mi aldea.** – la joven comenzó a levantarse, se sorprendió cuando aquel Anbu le cogió de un brazo para ayudarla.

-**Afuera hay dos más y…** - comenzó a decir Kankurou, sin embargo ya nadie ahí le escuchaba. El Anbu, aprovechando que la joven se estaba incorporando, abrió ampliamente sus brazos y acurrucó a Sakura delicadamente en ellos. Ella iba a protestar cuando algo en esa escena le resultó extremadamente familiar…

-**No puedo creerlo…-** dijo al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas surtían de sus ojos como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo. Después, le devolvió el abrazo con más fuerza.

**-Nas, Sakura-chan… - **por fin se atrevió a decir el hombre. Y lo dijo de una forma tan cariñosa que parecía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima con aquel espontáneo abrazo.

**-Kakashi…-** de la garganta de la joven salió el nombre de su novio como si de un profundo suspiro se tratase. Alivio y confort era lo que estaba sintiendo mientras estaba entre sus brazos.- **Llegas tarde…**

**-Lo siento **– rió enternecido el Ninja Copia.- **Sabes que suelo perderme por el camino de la vida…-** ella no aguanto más y hechó a reír también, sin embargo su risa se convirtió en llanto en cuestión de segundos.

**- ¡Te he hechado tanto de menos!** – confesó sollozando. Al llegar a la Arena tuvo que hacerse la fuerte y aguantar y reprimir sus sentimientos; estaba en una misión muy importante y no podía dejarse simplemente llevar. A pesar de que la "estancia" (y lo pongo entre comillas porque no estaba la muchacha precisamente de vacaciones allí) no fue del todo desagradable, la tensión desde hacía semanas estaba pudiendo con ella. Desde que llegó a la aldea sentía que le faltaba algo, algo como una parte de su alma, algo o mejor dicho alguien como él, como su Kakashi.

**-Sakura…-** Hatake, apoyando su rostro contra la cabeza de la joven, comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos mientras le consolaba. Kankurou estaba boquiabierto por aquella escena, ¿qué clase de relación había entre ese maestro y esa alumna? ¿Acaso en Konoha todavía se practicaba aquella creencia de mantener a una única pupila sobre un jounin para asegurarse de su eficacia en las misiones a través de un fuerte vínculo emocional? No podía ser cierto, en la Hoja no eran tan anticuados… ¿entonces?

**-Deberíamos dejarles un tiempo a solas.** – comentó otro Anbu para cederle algo de intimidad a la pareja.

-**Tienes razón…**– contestó el tercer Anbu.- **Llevan semanas sin verse… Y así aprovecharemos este tiempo, Kankurou-san, para organizar nuestra situación.**

**-Antes de nada… quitaros las máscaras. No me gusta hablar con la gente sin ver sus caras**.- pidió el jounin del desierto desconcertado. No solo es que no había sentido la presencia de un Anbu sino de tres… con razón se hacían llamar la élite de Konoha. El primero en quitarse la careta fue el último que habló… era Neji Hyuuga. A éste ya le había conocido en el primer examen chuunin, le fue fácil reconocerle, en cambio al otro no le había visto en su vida. Tan solo dijo un nombre, Sai.

…

_(NDA: viendo Naruto más de una vez, me he preguntado por que en cada equipo tan solo hay una chica como alumna en vez de dos… ¿no hay más mujeres que hombres en este mundo? En fin, luego deduje que sería por que el número de mujeres ninja sería más limitado, sin embargo documentándome sobre como se preparaban las kunoichi para los combates leí que la razón que había para ser las únicas alumnas dentro de un grupo era mantener un lazo afectivo con su comandante – el jounin- y así asegurarse su eficacia… ¿no es increíble? ¡qué mundo tan machista el de antes! Menos mal que las cosas han cambiado… bueno, este dato me pareció interesante; espero que a vosotros también. ¡Ah, por cierto! ¿os ha gustado el detalle de Sai en el fic? jeje) _

…

Interiormente, ambos agradecieron que les dejasen a solas. Una de las reglas de un ninja era no mostrar sus sentimientos bajo ninguna circunstancia pero a ellos poco les importaban las reglas en ese momento, total… no sería la primera vez que hubieran quebrantado una norma.

Sakura esta feliz, ¡por fin había llegado el esperado encuentro! Había soñado tanto con esto… Kakashi sonreía despreocupado, por un momento cuando la vio tan pálida creyó que algo malo pasaba y encima, por si no fuera poco, había otro hombre rondándola… un chasquido salió de su boca mientras fruncía el ceño.

**-¿Qué te pasa?** – le preguntó divertida Sakura mientras le quitaba la careta. –** Pareces enfadado… ¿no estás contento de verme? **– la joven le sacó la lengua en señal de burla.

**-¿Ein? No, no es eso… solo pensaba.**

**-¿Y en qué piensas si se puede saber?** – mientras hablaban Sakura quitaba la capa a Kakashi. Por la lluvia, la prenda estaba totalmente empapada y no quería que él pescase un resfriado.

-**Nada importante…** - mintió el hombre. No era un buen momento para tener celos, de hecho para él nunca era un buen momento… Siempre que algún tipo se acercaba a ella, él se hacía el distraído: pensaba que si cerraba los ojos ante esa situación, no estaría pasando. Un comportamiento algo infantil para un hombre de treinta y siete años pero igualmente plausible.

**-Ya…** - cuando Kakashi decía esas palabras, Sakura sabía que algo ocultaba. No obstante no le dio demasiada importancia y prefirió seguir conversando con él.- **Bueno… ¿sabes? Creo que ya va siendo hora de que me digas por que vas de Anbu… vamos, si a ti te parece…** - nada más advertir de que aquel Anbu se trataba de su novio no pudo más que abrazarle pero ahora, ya más tranquila y consciente, decidió preguntarle. Sabía que, principalmente, por la boca de Kakashi no saldría nada al respecto.

**-¡Oh! ¿Lo has notado?** – pregunto Hatake con su habitual parsimonia.

-**Si… un poco.-** dijo mirando todo su equipamiento. Incluso llevaba consigo el cuchillo recuerdo de su padre. – **Pensaba que nunca más ejercerías de Anbu…**

**-La verdad, yo tampoco lo creía pero… las cosas son así. No hay que pensar más en ellas y…**

**-¿Qué me ocultas? **

**-¿Cómo?**

**-Te conozco, ibas a cambiar rápidamente de tema lo que significa que me ocultas algo. ¡Me estás mintiendo y sabes que eso no lo soporto, Kakashi!** – él tragó saliva… Con cada año que pasaba Sakura se hacía más y más perspicaz.- **Te lo advierto Hatake** – _"¡oh, oh! Estoy en problemas, me ha llamado por mi apellido…"_ pensaba el Ninja Copia con miedo. **– si me entero por otra persona de la razón por la que estás siendo Anbu y no por ti… ¡vamos a tenerla y bien gorda!** – él asintió. Era normal que se enfadara tanto después de todo ella sabía el por que Kakashi había tenido que dejar de lado la Anbu: su deterioro físico. El desgaste del Sharingan era tremendo y el ritmo de vida de un ninja de élite todavía era más duro. Aguantó varios años pero después, bajo prescripción médica, tuvo que abandonar el rango.

-**No hay de que preocuparse…-** comenzó a decir suavemente para que la joven se tranquilizara.- **Naruto iba a enviar a varios equipos Anbu para esta misión y yo me ofrecí para ayudar. Me hicieron el chequeo médico y consideraron que estaba capacitado.**

**-¿Y tú por qué tienes que presentarte? ¡Ya hay muchos Anbu!** – protestó la muchacha aún pensando en la salud de su pareja.

**-Pues porque tengo experiencia. Recuerda que yo crecí durante una guerra.** – ahí ella no pudo rebatirle. Y decidió seguir escuchando el resto de su historia.- **Primero fuimos a la aldea de la Roca para acabar con los sublevados; era necesario para que no pudieran unirse con los separatistas de la Arena. Allí ya está todo controlado lo que nos da bastante ventaja.**

**-¡Kami-sama! ¿Y eso a quién se le ha ocurrido?** – desde luego era un buen plan… el clásico "divide, y vencerás".

**-A Naruto…**

**-¿En serio? -** Kakashi asintió. Era curioso ver el cambio que había sufrido Naruto en las últimas semanas; de esconderse a debajo de una mesa a dirigir y organizar a los Anbu.- **Estoy impresionada.**

-**Este chico jamás dejará de sorprender… -** concluyó el ninja. Ahora Sakura le miraba a los ojos, sonriéndole; estaba claro que su explicación había sido lo suficientemente contundente y clara como para que ella hubiera dejado de protestar por haberse enrolado otra vez en la Anbu. Por supuesto, Hatake omitió un par de datos… Uno de ellos fue que los médicos de la Hoja le recomendaron encarecidamente que no fuera a la misión a pesar de que no estuviera peor de su desgaste. Obviamente él pasó de los consejos y presentó el informe de que era apto para el rango. El otro dato que se le "olvidó" mencionar era que si no volvía a la Anbu no podría ir a la misión, ya que solo los ninjas de este cargo podían hacerlo por la mismísima orden del Hokage, por tanto no podría ver a su chica… y eso si que hubiese sido insoportable para él. En mitad de sus pensamientos….

-**¿Sabes? Me parece súper romántico que nos hayamos encontrado de esta manera… ¿a ti no?**

**-¿Eh?** – Hatake no sabía muy bien de lo que estaba hablando; todavía estaba recordando el tremendo esfuerzo que hizo para entrar en Anbu de nuevo.** - ¿Es romántico estar en un edificio en ruinas por la noche, con un frío que pela en el desierto, y en mitad de una guerra?** – ante la contestación a Sakura se le cayó una gotita de sudor por la cabeza.

**-¡Baka!** – le gritó enfadada.- **¡Acabas de cargarte un momento especial!–** él abrió su ojo con sorpresa, ¿había hecho eso? ¿cuándo? – **Yo me estaba refiriendo a que estamos pasando juntos la madrugada de tu cumpleaños mientras vemos caer la lluvia…**

**-¡Ah!** – el ninja se quedó de piedra ¿era hoy su cumpleaños? Lo había olvidado completamente…- **Bueno… bien mirado, si… es muy romántico…** - él intentó disimular y darle la razón a la chica pero ya era tarde, se conocían muy bien y Sakura creía que lo más bonito que Kakashi haría por ella sería regalarle un equipo médico nuevo… Ella resopló resignada.

**-¡En fin! No se le puede pedir peras al olmo… **

**-¡Hey!** – reclamó fingiendo estar molesto Kakashi mientras ella reía.

-**Es que estoy segura de que ni tan siquiera sabías que hoy era tu cumpleaños.-** él asintió sonrojado.-** ¡Eres tan despistado y despreocupado! **– él puso cara de niño inocente, sabía que la muchacha no podría resistirse ante ese gesto…- **¡OH! No me pongas esos ojos…**

**-¿Qué ojos? **

**-¡Encima te haces el loco! Pues si lo que quieres es jugar podemos empezar por las cosquillas y…**

**-¡No! ¡no, por favor**! – suplicó Kakashi. Eso era lo único que no soportaba en este mundo. Ella sonrió engreída, lo tenía donde quería.

**-Está bien, seré buena… Pero me tienes que prometer que esta noche la pasaremos juntos…**

**-¿Nani?** – preguntó alarmado y muy sonrojado el ninja.- **Sakura, ¿pretendes que nos pongamos a hacerlo aquí…?**

**-¡Pero cómo puedes ser tan animal!** – respondió avergonzada y fuera de sí la chica.- **¡Sólo pasar la noche! PA-SAR… **

**-Entendido, entendido…-** dijo Hatake tranquilamente.- **Solo pasar nada de fo…**

**-¡KAKASHI!** – le grito zarandeándole del chaleco.

**-¡Era una broma!** – contestaba mareado el hombre.

…

Al otro lado del muro se encontraban los otros dos Anbu con Kankurou; todavía continuaban hablando sobre lo que iban a hacer por la mañana mientras que Kankurou únicamente prestaba atención al "alboroto" que estaban organizando Sakura y Kakashi detrás de la pared. Sai, pendiente del comportamiento del marionetista, solo atinó a decir…

**-Lo siento chaval pero él la vio primero…**

**-¿Qué dices?** – preguntó Kankurou haciéndose el despistado. Neji rió cuando vio como se estaba poniendo colorado.

**-Lo lleva escrito en la cara, ¿verdad, Neji? – **continuó diciendo Sai.

**-Hai… **

**-¡No sé de qué cojones me estáis hablando pero dejarme tranquilo de una puta vez! **

**-Jajaja.-** comenzó a desternillarse de risa Sai mientras que Neji se ponía más serio.

**-Una vez me pareció escucharte decir, Kankurou-san, que las mujeres únicamente se sienten atraídas por la élite o los tíos guays… bueno, aquí tienes la prueba. **

**-¿Estás intentándome decir que esos dos son…?**

**-¡Exacto!** – se adelantó Sai levantando su dedo meñique de la mano. _(NDA: gesto que se suele utilizar para hablar de novios, amantes… o como una connotación sexual)._

**-Yo… no lo sabía.-** un gran sentido del ridículo se apoderó del chico. Casualmente fue cuando llegó Kakashi cuando él intentó acercarse más a Sakura; seguro que el Anbu había adivinado cuales eran sus intenciones con la chica. Y poniendo su cabeza entre sus piernas pensó… _"¡Kami-sama! Soy hombre muerto"._

…

Al día siguiente

Kankurou, Neji y Sai fueron los primeros en levantarse; los dos Anbu querían aprovechar el amanecer para ir a ver la situación del resto de los equipos ya que, según les había comentado el jounin de la Arena, la ciudadanía estaba a buen recaudo a manos de los chuunin. Sin embargo, Sakura no estaba muy de acuerdo con las opiniones de éstos ya que, egoístamente, quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Kakashi; aunque eso significase agarrarse a él y no soltarle…

**-No, por favor… quédate un poquito más…-** pedía la joven colmando de mimos y caricias a su pareja mientras el resto les estaban esperando impacientes. Si hubiera sido por el mismo Hatake, no hubiera dudado pero estaba al mando del equipo y era su responsabilidad sacar adelante la misión. Guardando dentro de sí las ganas de estar junto a ella, deshizo el abrazo que les unía y comenzó a decir…

**-A mi también me gustaría quedarme, pero…**

**-Si, si… la misión.** – respondió Sakura resignada.- **Si lo sé, pero es que llevo bastante tiempo rara… - **_"¿rara?"_ se preguntó Kakashi extrañado.-** Supongo que te he extrañado mucho… Bueno, es igual… ¡ya estoy perfectamente! **– concluyó la kunoichi haciéndose la fuerte. Hatake la miró de reojo, si ella actuaba así es que había algo que iba mal…

**-Sakura yo…** - intentó hablar con ella pero se le adelantó volviéndose a lanzar a sus brazos.

**-Dame un buen beso de despedida y estaré bien…-** contestó la muchacha fingiendo despreocupación; él le sonrió. Después, Sakura bajó su mascara hasta el cuello y comenzaron a besarse en los labios de una manera tan especial que parecía como si el mundo hubiese dejado de girar por ellos en ese preciso instante; habían estado toda la noche juntos pero no había sido suficiente _"¡Maldita misión!"_ pensaba la joven a la vez que abrazaba con más fuerza a su novio. De pronto, escuchó un ruido y prestó atención a su alrededor, detrás de ellos había alguien; Kankurou. El jounin del desierto tenía muy mala cara, eso fue, al menos, lo que Sakura dedujo al ver la expresión de su rostro… La joven no lo sabía, pero el corazón del jounin acababa de partirse en mil pedazos; el muchacho quiso hacerse el indiferente pero le estaba costando…

**-Si no os importa, tenemos algo de prisa**… - dijo girando a un lado su cabeza. A pesar de la curiosidad que sentía _(NDA; creo que esto nos pasa a todos) _por ver como era el rostro de Kakashi dejó de interesarse por su cara al ver la fatal escena.

**-Es verdad… Perdona, Kankurou-kun… ¡Se me ha ido el santo al cielo! –** comenzó a disculparse Sakura después de que Hatake se cubriera la cara. - **Ya vamos…** - la joven se adelantó dejando atrás a su novio que observaba muy de cerca al chico. El marionetista lo notó así que decidió alejarse, cuanto más pudiera mejor, del ninja Copia.- **¡Pero espérame!** – le decía Haruno ajena a todo el dolor que estaba padeciendo el joven…

**-Kakashi-san, deberíamos irnos…-** añadió Hyuuga acercándose a su comandante. Apoyándole estaba Sai, el cual tenía ganas de entrar en acción.

**-¿Eh? ¡Ah, si! Pero antes Neji, dame tu radio…**

**-¿Mi radio?** – preguntó el Anbu mientras se sacaba de la oreja el auricular.

**-Hai…- **respondió Kakashi sin inmutarse Neji obedeció cediéndole su receptor… _"¿Le ocurrirá algo al transmisor, ¿Estará roto?"_ se preguntaba viendo como Hatake examinaba el artefacto.

**-Bueno… pues… Sakura, esto para ti. **– le dijo lanzándole la radio. Neji cayó al suelo estilo anime, ¡cómo no lo había imaginado antes! Se levantó maldiciendo a su comandante en silencio… se preguntaba que por qué no le había dado el suyo propio si tanto le preocupaba el bienestar de su chica…- **Póntelo y colócate** **la frecuencia cuatro si quieres hablar conmigo…-** ella asintió al acto. Sai sonreía chistoso y Kankurou aún conservaba su semblante triste.- **¡Listo! Podemos irnos. **

**-Tened mucho cuidado…** - les rogó Sakura.

**-No te preocupes; estaremos en contacto siempre que mantengas la sintonía.-** le contestó tranquilo sin embargo, de pronto, su voz se volvió más seria.- **Pero… si ocurriera cualquier cosa y me refiero a cualquier cosa…-** ahora miraba de refilón a Kankurou.- **puedes contar que en seguida me tendrás aquí… a tu lado, ¿entendido? - **ella asintió sonriéndole. Atrás quedaba toda preocupación.

**-Además.- **añadió Sai más cómico todavía.-** Seguro que Kankurou cuida muy bien a Sakura en tu ausencia, Hatake-san… - **Kakashi se giró para tener de frente al muchacho…

**-Me temo que vamos a tener alguna baja que otra… - **susurró... A pesar de que el mensaje iba dirigido a Sai, Kankurou tragó saliva. Estaba seguro de que eso, perfectamente, podría ir con él. Seguidamente los tres se marcharon dejando, de nuevo, a Sakura y a Kankurou solos.

**-¿Me he perdido algo, Kankurou? **

**-Nosotros deberíamos marcharnos también…**

**-¿Estás evadiendo mis preguntas otra vez?**

**-Hemos estado mucho tiempo aquí, quizá hayamos sido detectados…**

**-¡Te estoy hablando!**

**-Si… deberíamos ir por aquella zona de allá…**

**-¡Está me la vas a pagar…!** – le gritó enfadada. Acto seguido comenzó a sacudirle en broma; extrañamente, parecía que el jounin se sentía mejor cuando la chica actuaba así con él. Casi había olvidado la escena del beso… _"Tsk, la he vuelto a recordar…"_ se maldecía. Estaban distraídos cuando vieron aparecer unas sombras ante ellos… ¡les habían rodeado! Eran unos doce ninjas, todos cubiertos con ropas de camuflaje…

**-¡Mierda!** – se quejó Kankurou agarrando fuertemente a su marioneta.

**-¿Cómo ha podido pasarnos esto? ¡Somos inteligentes!** – declaró estupefacta la chica. _(NDA: ¡me moría por poner esta frase desde que vi el episodio 3 de Star Wars! Y sin más dilación continuemos…)_

**-Han esperado hasta que se marcharan los otros para asaltarnos… **

**-¡Serán cabrones!** – alzó la voz Sakura. Kankurou la miró con los ojos abiertos… no era buena estrategia provocar al enemigo. Veían como, poco a poco, los proscritos se acercaban hacia ellos con sus armas listas; no solo les doblaban en número si no que tocaban a seis por cabeza…

-**Sakura, me parece que este es un buen momento para conectar tu transmisor…**

…

Se dirigían hacia el este cuando Kakashi reparó en un ligero sonido que había en su receptor; aumentó el volumen de éste y comenzó a escuchar…

**-¡Tsk! Son rápidos… ** -

**-Sakura, nunca he sido partidario de pedir ayuda pero este es el puto momento adecuado para hacerlo. ¡Así que date prisa y llama a tu amante-profesor lo que sea y que venga ya!**

Interferencias… Kakashi estaba intentando escuchar algo pero casi le era imposible: había demasiado ruido de fondo.

**-¡Eso intento pero no se oye nada! ¡Y el que me estén atacando no es que sea de mucha ayuda!** – _"¿atacando?"_ le pareció escuchar a Kakashi…

Sakura comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa; a pesar de que estaba noqueando a muchos ninjas no dejaban de llegar más y más… no entendía que estaba pasando. Su compañero tampoco es que le fuera de mucha ayuda, mientras manejaba a sus marionetas no dejaba de presionarla para que pidiera auxilio. Ella lo estaba intentando pero quizá con algún movimiento que hizo la radio había podido estropearse: la mecánica no era lo suyo, no. El agobio y los nervios de la pelea se estaban juntando con su cansancio… Sakura sentía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento; su visión se estaba nublando. Kankurou continuaba gritándole… y seguían viniendo más ninjas. En el momento de que uno de los dos cayera, el otro estaría perdido. De pronto, uno de los shinobis exiliados lanzó un dardo a Sakura; le había dado en el cuello. En cuestión de segundos la joven se desplomó en el suelo: tenía toda la garganta atravesada.

**-¡SAKURA!** – le llamó alarmado Kankurou.

Hatake, que aún continuaba al otro lado del hilo radiofónico, dejó de inmediato su puesto para buscarle. Sai y Neji solo pudieron ver como una bola de humo apareció ante ellos en el momento que Kakashi desapareció. Seguramente, se habría tele transportado donde estaba Sakura.

Tal y como le prometió, Hatake apareció cuando los problemas surgieron. Afortunadamente, no se habían distanciado demasiado; pocos metros más y el jutsu habría sido ineficaz. Nada más llegar pudo ver a Sakura semiinconsciente en el suelo; Kankurou estaba intentando, sin suerte, alcanzarla… tenía a varios shinobis encima. Si ver a su chica en aquel estado le produjo un gran hervor en la sangre, el ver como uno de sus enemigos quería asestarle el golpe de gracia fue la gota que colmó el vaso: Kakashi estalló en cólera.

**-¡Sakura, Sakura!** – comenzó a llamarle a gritos para que despertara, sin embargo no lo conseguía; el tiempo corría en contra suya… Comenzó a concentrar chakra en cada una de sus manos; pretendía hacer uso de su nuevo y mejorado Chidori. Éste era casi igual al anterior, solo que el golpe era más eficaz ya que utilizaba las dos manos. Con una velocidad asombrosa, Kakashi dio golpe mortal a su enemigo en todo el pecho provocándole la muerte instantánea.

Respirando agitado, fue a comprobar el pulso de la joven; todavía respiraba, aún tenía una oportunidad de salvarle la vida si se daba prisa. Sin desaprovechar un instante, y con sus últimas fuerzas, convocó a uno de sus perros: el más grande que tenía y subió a Sakura sobre su lomo, después se montó él.

**-¡Tú!** – se dirigió a Kankurou.- **Tengo que llevar a Sakura al hospital…**

**-Bien, yo me encargo de todos estos.** – contestó contrarrestando un ataque de kunai.- **Me reuniré con vosotros más tarde…**

**-Volveré cuando deje a Sakura en buenas manos, mientras tanto no te mueras… **

**-¿Nani?**

**-Tengo que ser yo el que se encargue de ti… - **después de acabar su frase se marcharon corriendo. Kankurou, triste por lo sucedido, veía como los dos se alejaban… Con rabia comenzó a reducir a sus contrincantes esperando que el vacío que sentía en su interior desapareciera. Mientras peleaba le pareció ver algo en el suelo, era el transmisor de Sakura. Como pudo, llegó hasta él y lo cogió apretándolo fuertemente con su puño.

**-¡ESTO YA HA DURADO DEMASIADO TIEMPO!** – gritó a pleno pulmón. Sus hermanos, cada uno en una parte distinta de la Aldea, sintieron el dolor de éste. La guerra acabaría rápido, tal y como empezó.

…

Bien entrada la noche…

Llevaba casi todo el día en el hospital y todavía no sabía nada del estado de Sakura. Estaba en la sala de espera rogando por algún dato sobre su estado pero nada, estaban demasiado atareados con los heridos como para hacer caso a un hombre angustiado.

Hacía pocas horas que la batalla había terminado y aun podía ver, desde la ventana de la clínica, como algunos camaradas entraban en el hospital bastante malheridos… En esas horas de reflexión no dejaba de pensar en como había podido ocurrirle algo así a Sakura. No entendía por que los exiliados se dirigían al norte, lo normal era que se hubieran dirigido hacia el este; donde él se dirigía con su equipo. Finalmente, acabó deduciendo que al verse privados de los refuerzos de la Aldea de la Niebla, los exiliados optaron por escapar: _"por eso atacaron tan duramente a Sakura y a Kankurou, pensaban que les iban a bloquear la salida"._

**-Kakashi-sensei, ¿sabe algo?-** irrumpiendo sus pensamientos llegó Shikamaru interesándose por el estado de su amiga.

**-No.** – respondió en el acto y suspirando añadió.-** ¿Y tú como te encuentras?**

**-Estoy bien, solo tengo un par de fracturas en la pierna.- **dijo señalándose la escayola.-** No es nada serio.**

**-Me alegro… ¿y el resto? **

**-Kiba fue trasladado a observación, Akamaru al centro veterinario y a Ino le están curando el brazo. Acabo de ver a Neji y a Sai; están ultimando los detalles del informe para Naruto. **

-**Bien… En cuanto tengamos noticias de Sakura, volveremos a Konoha.-** decretó muy seriamente Kakashi cruzando sus brazos.

**-Yo no creo que vuelva a la Hoja, Kakashi-san**. – añadió Shikamaru.

**-¿Eh? **

**-No voy a volver, al menos no por ahora…**

**-¡Oh! Ya veo…- **dijo Hatake rascándose el mentón.- **¿Y cuándo se lo piensas decir?**

**-¿Decir?**

**-Hai, a tu chica. **

**-No lo sé…**

**-Este es un buen momento…**

**-¿Ah si?**

**-Si, porque la tienes justamente detrás de ti…** - señaló Kakashi a la chica.

**-¡Ino!** – exclamó Nara sorprendido, _"¿lo habrá escuchado todo?"_

**-¡Eres un cerdo, Shikamaru!** – dijo la jounin abofeteando al muchacho. Kakashi al ver la escena decidió escabullirse… estaría mejor en otra parte del cuarto. - **¡Sabía que no debía fiarme de ti, sabía que me ibas a dejar por esa, sabía que…!**

**-Ya, ya, ya… Ino. Sabes muchas cosas…**

**-¡No te atrevas a burlarte de mi!** – la rubia comenzó a sollozar.

**-Tsk… no… no seas problemática, Ino. No te me pongas a llorar aquí…** - añadió triste el joven Nara. Odiaba verle así pero era cierto; si se quedaba en la Arena era para estar con Temari. No podía mentir por más tiempo a Ino.

**-Entonces… ¿quieres más a Temari que a mí?**

**-Ino…**

**-Contesta…**

**-Es diferente…** **Creo, creo que a ella la quiero desde hace más tiempo. **

-**Al menos has sido sincero…-** dijo Yamanaka reprimiendo sus lagrimas.

**-Lo siento…**

**-¡Por supuesto que lo vas a sentir! ¡Acabas de perder lo mejor que te ha pasado en la vida!** – soltó Ino. Estaba entre la desolación y el enfado… No sabía como responder ante esta situación. Podría insultarle o agredirle, podría ir directamente a Temari y hacerle una de sus técnicas de transferencia mental o podría, simplemente, dejarle ir… Dicen que si amas a alguien debes dejarle ir… si vuelve es tuyo si no, nunca lo fue. Y así pensaba Ino, ¿volvería Shikamaru? Espera dentro de su corazón que así fuera pero, si por el contrario, no fuera así sabía que contaría con el gran apoyo de su amigo Chouji: para bien o para mal, él siempre estaba allí.

Kakashi pudo ver como Ino y Shikamaru se marchaban de la sala de espera, cada uno por su lado; suponía que tanto la discusión como su relación había terminado. Se estaba preguntando como iba a reaccionar Shikaku Nara al enterarse de que su hijo se había liado con una ninja de la Arena, _"eso podría ser divertido"._ De pronto vio como un jounin se le acercaba; era Kankurou.

**-Gracias por la ayuda de antes.**

**-Era mi obligación… No voy a dejar a un camarada tirado solo porque haya intentado besar a mi chica.**

**-No volverá a pasar.- **aseguró Kankurou muy serio.

**-Por supuesto que no**.- finalizó la conversación Kakashi. Ahora tenía un problema menos por el que preocuparse.

…

Unas horas después…

**-¿Familiares de Sakura Haruno?-** preguntó una enfermera dirigiéndose a la sala. Kakashi al escuchar el nombre de la joven se puso en pie de inmediato.

**-Hai.**

**-¿Es su…?**

-**Soy su marido.-** contestó sin dejar acabar la frase a la enfermera. No soportaba cuando insinuaban o pensaban que él era su padre; así que siempre que podía se adelantaba a las "deducciones" de la gente. Y sí, sabía que no estaban casados pero actuaban como si lo estuvieran. Neji y Sai, que estaban también en la habitación, se acercaron para ver que decía la enfermera sobre el estado de la chica.

**-Lo primero que quiero decirle es que no se preocupe por nada.** – ante el comentario de la sanitaria, Kakashi respiró aliviado. Después de tantas horas de espera por fin le decían algo bueno.- **El estado de su mujer es totalmente estable; no ha sufrido heridas muy graves. Lo único por lo que hemos tardado un poco más de la cuenta ha sido por el veneno; le hemos dado un antídoto y ha mejorado en seguida.** **Sin embargo, para la infección que le ha ocasionado la lesión no hemos podido suminístrale antibióticos. Ya sabe que durante el embarazo los medicamentos de este tipo están totalmente prohibidos…**

**-¿Ein?** – Kakashi dudó por un instante. ¿Acababa de escuchar la palabra embarazo? No podía ser verdad. Por su mente pasaron imágenes de la otra vez que pensó que Sakura podía estar en estado… Un escalofrío asoló su cuerpo, si… lo más probable era que hubiera interpretado mal las palabras de la enfermera, sin embargo las caras de Sai y Neji eran bastante reveladoras.- **Disculpe, repítame la última parte que creo que no me he enterado bien…**

**-Decía que el antibiótico es malo para la salud del feto y….**

**-¿Eh? ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con Sakura y conmigo?** – preguntaba Hatake sin entender. Sai comenzó a reír a carcajadas y Neji supuso que tendría que intermediar para una correcta comunicación entre la enfermera y su comandante.

**-Kakashi-san, creo haber entendido que Sakura está embarazada…**

**-¿Eh?** – Kakashi miró con incredulidad al muchacho.- **Pero si acaba de decir que estaba bien; "totalmente estable" fueron sus palabras…**

**-Hai.** – contestó Neji con toda la paciencia que pudo.- **Pero además de eso, va a tener un hijo…**

**-¿NANI? **

**-¿Qué no lo sabía?** – preguntó la enfermera.- **Bueno, probablemente ella tampoco estuviera al corriente. La semana pasada se sometió a unos análisis y nos acaban de llegar los resultados confirmando su estado. Después de examinarla la ginecóloga ha deducido que está de unas siete u ocho semanas… ¡Felicidades!** – Sai y Neji tuvieron que sujetar a Kakashi para que no se cayera al suelo. No solo se acaba de enterar de que iba a ser padre sino que, además tenía que ser él el primero en darle la noticia a Sakura.

…

Los rayos de sol entraron por las rejillas de la ventana de la habitación provocando que Sakura despertara de su agradable sueño; hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan descansada y cómoda. Abrió sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue a Kakashi; estaba justo en frente de ella y, ahora, le miraba fijamente.

**-Buenos días…-** dijo Haruno desperezándose.

**-En verdad, son buenas tardes pero, para el caso, es lo mismo…**

**-¿De verdad?** – se sorprendió la muchacha. - **¿Cuánto llevo durmiendo?**

**-Días…**

**-¡Días! No puede ser, debo de volver con los otros… la guerra…**

**-Todo acabó. No te angusties… todos están bien. Estábamos esperando que despertaras para regresar a casa.**

**-¿En serio? – **suspiró aliviada deduciendo que ellos había ganado, de lo contrario Kakashi no estaría a su lado. - **Sabiendo esto ya me siento mucho mejor…-** sonrió feliz la chica, no obstante percibió que Kakashi no lo estaba tanto.- **¿Pasa algo?**

**-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas? **

**-¿Por qué no contestas? **

**-Yo he preguntado primero…**

**-No, he sido yo quien ha preguntado primero si pasaba algo…** - ante la perspicacia de Sakura, Kakashi tuvo que empezar a hablar.

**-Hay algo que tengo que decirte… Llevo un par de días pensando como y no se me ocurre ninguna forma…**

**-¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Es sobre mi salud? ¿Estoy enferma?** – Sakura comenzó a tocarse todas las partes del cuerpo. Estaba muy alterada.

**-No sabría que decirte…**

**-¡Por Kami-sama, Kakashi! Dime que está pasando… soy médico; ¡puedo aguantar cualquier noticia!**

**-Tú lo has querido.-** respondió el ninja acercándose a la chica. Y colocando su mano sobre el estomago de ésta, añadió:- **¿A ver si lo adivinas? **

**-¿Nani? **– Sakura no entendía nada.

**-Una pista; ésta vez no es un susto.**

**-¿De qué hablas? Yo…-** de pronto la joven pareció comprender. Todo cobraba sentido para ella. - **¿estoy embarazada? **

**-Me temo que sí…-** respondió Kakashi todavía atontado por la noticia. Y eso que había tenido días para digerirlo.

**-¿Por eso tienes esa cara? ¡Es un momento feliz, Kakashi! –** "consoló" Sakura a su novio. Desde luego ella se había tomado mejor la noticia que él… Además, este era un momento perfecto para tener un niño… ¿¡qué mejor forma de celebrar una victoria que un nacimiento? –** Bueno, piensa que tienes unos nueve meses para mentalizarte…**

**-Siete, casi estás de dos meses… **- reprochó como un crío, el hombre de treinta y siete años.

**-En ese caso, mentalízate cuanto antes**.- rió la joven mientras acariciaba su barriga. Cada vez que lo pensaba le gustaba más la idea de tener un hijo con él: ¿qué tendrían? ¿Un chibi Kakashi? ¿O una chibi Sakura? Comenzó a sonreír tontamente.

**-Estás contenta, ¿verdad?** – preguntó ya de mejor humor el ninja Copia. Ella asintió varias veces…

**-¡Me muero por contárselo a todos!** – confesó emocionada la chica de cabellos rosados. Kakashi comenzó a rascarse la cabeza.

**-Pues entonces habrá que regresar cuanto antes…** - la actitud del hombre cambió radicalmente en cuanto vio el entusiasmo de su pareja. Si ella era feliz con ese embarazo, él también… Se acostumbraría a aquel "intruso", total… no le quedaba otra opción más que aceptarlo.

**-Pues ahora que vamos a ser uno más, tendremos que mudarnos de casa…**

**-¿Na-ni?**

**-Por no hablar de todas la compras que tenemos que hacer…**

**-¿NA-ni?**

**-Ropa, muebles, utensilios…**

**-¿NA-NI? **

**-¡Hasta tendré que ir a clases de preparación al parto!**

**-PUM**- caída al suelo. El jounin se había desmayado.

**-Kakashi, Kakashi… ¿me estás escuchando?** - le preguntaba Sakura inclinándose desde la cama del hospital.- **¡Cómo me gusta bromear con él! Jejeje.**

**FIN CAPITULO 4.**

**NDA:** ¡Qué mala Sakura! Mira que gastarle ese tipo de bromas a nuestro Kakashi, XD. En fin, ¿qué tal ha ido? ¿Bien, mal, regular? Yo espero que bien, ya me contareis en los reviews.

Al final Shikamaru se ha quedado con Temari, que conste que no lo tenía programado pero me ha gustado así… Queda entre bonito y triste: espero vuestras opiniones.

Fans de Sasuke: saldrá para el próximo capitulo.

Fans de Gaara: no saldrá más. Lo siento, la estancia en la Arena se ha acabado.

El próximo capitulo no se cuanto tardara en llegar, este prometí tenerlo en una semana y al final han sido 8 días… jeje, yo es que sino llego tarde, como Kakashi, no soy yo misma, XD.

Por cierto, he notado que bajan los reviews; ¡animaros, por favor! Necesito vuestro apoyo para seguir escribiendo. **GRACIAS, JA NE!**


	5. Regreso a casa… hogar, dulce hogar

**Atención:** Sé que todos ya lo sabéis de sobra pero, como escritora de fics, tengo la obligación moral y legal de informaros de que Naruto pertenece íntegramente a Mashashi Kishimoto. Estoy pensando muy seriamente en comprar el personaje de Kakashi para uso propio… ¿cuánto pensáis que me puede costar eso? Tiene pinta de caro… XD.

…

**Para leer correctamente el fic:**

**-**Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.- Narración normal.

_-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-_ Pensamientos.

**-Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja.-** Diálogo.

**_-"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".-_** Recuerdos.

**-**"Sakura y Kakashi hacen la mejor pareja".- Sarcasmo o titulo de algo, por ejemplo un libro.

…

**Reviewrs: Kisame Hoshigaki, Inner-Nami, Dilakua, Maky Kaos, Marion Asakura, Sakura-Corazon, Angela y Polaris. **

…

Este es un nuevo grupo de la parejita Kakashi y Sakura; aún no está muy completo pero ir pasándoos a ver si os gusta.

(http / groups. msn. com/ kakashixsakura) pero sin huecos.

…

**Resumen capitulo anterior: **Finalmente la guerra ha acabado; los ninjas de Konoha vuelven a su aldea, exceptuando a Shikamaru que va a quedarse allí una buena temporada, con la buena noticia de que Sakura y Kakashi van a ser padres.

Por otro lado, en la Arena comenzaran con la reconstrucción de su villa así que a Kankurou no le quedará otra que olvidarse de Sakura y felicitarla por su reciente embarazo. XD.

…

**DREAMERS.**

**5. Regreso a casa… hogar, dulce hogar.**

Cuando el verano por fin terminó pudieron dirigirse a su aldea natal. Pensaron que el viaje de vuelta sería mucho más llevadero ahora que no hacía tanto calor pero se equivocaron: los llantos de Ino y las nauseas de Sakura hicieron que la vuelta a casa fuera de todo menos una marcha placentera. Según relató Neji; _"aquello fue la peor de las torturas". _Irónicamente, meses más tarde si que conocería lo que era el verdadero "horror"…

Llegaron cansados pero muy ilusionados. Desde lejos podía verse como familiares y amigos los recibían con los brazos abiertos. Ino fue la primera en entrar por el portal; necesitaba el consuelo de su mejor amigo. Por otro lado, era muy curioso ver como Chouji podía reconfortar y comer patatas al mismo tiempo… lástima que esa habilidad no sumara puntos en la Academia.

Neji, Sai y Kiba se marcharon en seguida para sus respectivas casas; estaban agotados y se merecían un buen descanso.

Mientras Sakura saludaba a su madre y le contaba todo lo que le había sucedido en la Arena, Kakashi le observaba quieto y callado. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a la misión más grande de toda su historia como ninja: la misión de ser padre.

Nunca creyó que tendría una pareja estable en su vida, aquello le parecía imposible… sin embargo, los milagros existen y Sakura, para él, fue uno de ellos. Pero el ser padre… solo de pensarlo se ponía a temblar. Casi ni recordaba lo que era tener un padre, ¿cómo iba a hacerlo bien si no tenía un referente claro? Tenía dudas, muchas dudas y no podía comentarle nada a Sakura al respecto; no solo ella tampoco había tenido un padre sino que, conociéndole, lo más probable era que pensara que no le hacía ilusión este nuevo "trabajo": esto de las hormonas, era demasiado complicado para él. Así que la única opción posible era documentarse sobre el tema de la paternidad: hablaría con Asuma al respecto, después de todo Kurenai debía de estar de unos cinco meses… él si que tendría una idea de lo que sería ser padre.

…

Unos meses más tarde, no solo Kakashi seguía temblando ante su futuro como cabeza de familia sino que además Sakura estaba demasiado activa: a pesar de su embarazo, decidió seguir trabajando aunque solo fuera por las mañanas en el hospital. También, quiso mudarse de casa; ahora vivían en una mucho más grande y más cerca de su madre, la "broma" que pareció gastarle a Kakashi tiempo atrás ya no lo parecía tanto ahora. Sakura era toda energía y Kakashi era todo consternación… el tiempo de espera se le estaba haciendo demasiado largo.

A otro que el tiempo le parecía que iba lentísimo era a Sasuke. Hacía poco que se había casado pero ya contaba con unas ganas enormes de concebir un hijo. Aún tenía un sueño pendiente; el resurgimiento de su clan. Desde el principio, le comentó a su mujer la idea de tener muchos pero que muchos hijos… a Marion no le pareció mal y accedió de buen agrado a la propuesta de su actual marido. No obstante, por más que lo intentaran no conseguían que la mujer se quedara en estado… Sasuke no entendía nada y se ponía furioso.

Primero, se quedó embarazada Kurenai; éste era un embarazo muy deseado ya que, teniendo en cuenta la edad de la mujer, no tendría otra oportunidad de tener hijos. Después, Sakura; aquello si que fue una sorpresa para todos, sobre todo para Kakashi… Ella se lo tomó muy bien y él…. bueno, se lo tomó. Y finalmente, Ino… la última mujer del mundo que desearía tener un hijo y ahora esta embarazada… esto de que te "consuelen" tenía sus consecuencias. Definitivamente no, la vida no era justa con Sasuke.

**-No puedo soportarlo más, necesito salir de la villa.-** comentó Sasuke mientras Sakura y Naruto le observaban.**- Como vea que otra mujer se quede embarazada, va a darme algo…**

**-La verdad que tiene que sentar mal, ¿eh?** – le decía Sakura a su amigo a la vez que almorzaba unas galletitas.- **No te preocupes, Sasuke-kun. Esto ya sabes como es, aparece cuando menos te lo esperas**.- acabo señalándose su prominente barriga. Estaba de unos seis meses y no paraba de comer. Así, tampoco fue de extrañar que tuviera que cambiar sus ropas por unos kimonos más holgados. El que llevaba ahora era de un color rosa pálido con bordados lilas.

**-¡Y piensa que así puedes seguir intentándolo e intentándolo todas las veces que quieras!** – reía Naruto sin parar.

**-Hentai.-** opinaron al mismo tiempo los otros.

**-Pero Sasuke… tener descendencia no es el único motivo por el que deberías querer tener hijos. **

**-¿Ah no, Sakura? ¿Qué motivo más importante hay para la procreación?** – preguntó Sasuke esperando una respuesta.

**-¿Procre qué?** – Naruto acaba de perderse…

**-Podría hacerte ilusión; a mi me gusta mucho la idea de ser madre… Estar con mi bebé en brazos y…**

**-Cambiar pañales, dar biberones, aguantar llantos, limpiar vomitonas…** - comenzó a enumerar Sasuke.- **Esto, no da ninguna "ilusión". En cambio, que tu hijo aprenda a usar el Katon con cinco años, si que es emocionante.**

**-¡Oh! Y si se puede hacer jounin con siete u ocho años: mejor que mejor, ¿eh? –** las palabras de Sakura eran pura ironía.

**-Veo que empiezas a entender…**

**-¡ESTÚPIDO!- **le gritó dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara - **¿Y si tu hijo no quiere ser un ninja? ¿Qué vas a hacer?**

**-¿Cómo no va a querer ser un ninja, Sakura-chan? **– preguntó Naruto mientras veía a un Sasuke inconsciente en el suelo. – **Lo llevamos en la sangre…**

**-Puede que tengas razón. Yo siempre he querido ser una kunoichi pero… ahora entiendo a mi madre cuando mostraba tanta preocupación. ¡La vida de los ninjas es muy arriesgada, podemos morir en cualquier momento! No quiero que mi hijo o hija tenga este tipo de vida… Tan solo quiero que sea feliz y si es siendo un importante médico, abogado o ingeniero… **

**-No pides nada, ¿sabes?** – a Naruto le caía una gota de sudor por la frente. Sasuke volvía en sí…

**-Dile a Kakashi que su hijo será arquitecto… ¡a ver qué te dice!** – comenzó a decir el Uchiha.

**-¡Kakashi y yo estamos totalmente de acuerdo en que nuestro hijo será lo que quiera! Desde luego no vamos a presionarle para nada…**

**-Chorradas…** - resopló Sasuke.- **Con dos padres como vosotros sería imposible que no quisiera hacerse ninja. Incluso puede que esto mismo sea un problema…**

**-¿Qué quieres decir? **– preguntaron Naruto y Sakura a la vez.

**-Si tu padre fuera el "gran Kakashi Sharingan, el Ninja Copia" y tu madre "la nueva sage Sakura-sama"… ¿qué les dirías? **

**-El hecho de que Kakashi y yo seamos buenos…**

**-De élite…** - corrigió Sasuke a la joven.- **Hay una gran diferencia… Admítelo; con unos genes como los vuestros. Ese muchacho o muchacha dará miedo… **- Sakura se quedó pensativa y preocupada. Este niño era un Hatake; seguro que le sobraba talento por los cuatro costados… ¿sería un genio como Kakashi?

**-¡Cuando Hinata y yo tengamos un crío también será un ninja! XD.-** exclamaba Naruto alegre.

**-Eso, si que puede dar miedo… Un chibi Naruto corriendo por las calles de Konoha.** – dijo en voz baja Sakura a Sasuke. Un escalofrío les recorrió por la espalda.

**-¡Juas! Me estás dando unas ganas de ser papá…** - comentó Naruto entusiasmado.

**-¿NANI?** – los otros dos se sobresaltaron. ¿Naruto, ¿padre: ¡había que detenerle! Todavía era muy pronto para él.

**-Hey, Naruto-kun… No te precipites. Eres el Hokage y tienes muchas responsabilidades…-** intentaba persuadirle la chica.-** Una obligación más puede resultar "algo" pesada.**

**-Además, basta que quieras para que no puedas… ¡menuda mierda!** – se quejó Sasuke.

**-Es verdad… tenéis razón. Lo dejaré para más adelante… pero… se me acaba de ocurrir una idea. Si lo que quieres, Sasuke, es tener a alguien para entrenarlo… ¿por qué no escoges a algún estudiante? **

**-¡Eso es una gran idea!** – saltó de alegría Sakura. A veces Naruto podía ser brillante.

**-¿Un estudiante?** – preguntó el moreno.- **¿te refieres a uno de esos mocosos de la Academia? **

**-¿Y por qué no? A ver si poniéndote en contacto con otros niños te entra el instinto paternal…**

**-¡Eso no existe, Sakura!** – replicó.- **A parte… ¿de qué me sirve entrenar a alguien que no vaya a ser hijo mío? ¡Carecerá del Sharingan!**

**-Puede que incluso tu descendencia no tenga esa pupila, Sasuke. Solo sale en algunos miembros, ¿recuerdas?**

**-Acabas de joder la única motivación que tenía para querer hijos, ¿satisfecha, Sakura? **

**-¡No te pongas así, hombre!** – dijo Naruto dándole con una mano en la espalda.- **Piensa… ¿qué puedes perder?**

**-El tiempo, la paciencia… ¿sigo?**

**-¡Ánimo!** – gritaron Sakura y Naruto.

**-Ufff ¿y entonces? ¿Qué hago? ¿Voy a la Academia y cojo uno al azar?**

**-¡No seas bruto, Sasuke! Tu alumno tiene que tener algo especial para ti: no puede ser cualquiera. **

**-Entiendo, Sakura. ¿Y tardará en aparecer?**

**-¡Fíjate en Kakashi-sensei! Hasta los veintiséis años no tuvo ningún alumno… **

**-Gracias Naruto, acabas de animarme mucho…** - finalizó Sasuke apesadumbrado. Seguiría en su empeño por traer un niño al mundo.

_(NDA: vi por unas páginas Web que el término sage es un rango mayor que el de jounin y menor que el Kage. No sé si será cierto pero me gustó; así que dejo a Sakura con este nuevo nivel… jeje)_

…

Y la vida en la aldea continuaba como siempre. La epidemia de los embarazos se extendía para todos excepto para Sasuke y su mujer; incluso Ten Ten e Hinata habían quedado en estado de buena esperanza.

**-¡No puedo creerlo! Hinata-chan me acaba de decir que vamos a tener un bebé; ¿puedes creerlo, Sakura-chan?**

**-Hai, hai. Esta es la cuarta vez que me lo dices, Naruto.-** decía cansada la joven de veinticuatro años mientras acariciaba su barriga. Le faltaba poco para dar a luz.

**-¡Yo si qué no me lo puedo creer!** – gritaba Sasuke molesto.**-Hemos estado yendo a cinco médicos distintos en los últimos meses y todavía no voy a ser padre... ¡Y lo qué más me jode es que el imbécil este lo sea antes que yo! **– señaló a Naruto.

**-¡Hey! Pues eso va a ser que vas a hacer algo mal… ¿te explico el procedimiento, Sa-su-ke-kun?**

**-¡NARUTO! ¡Yo te mato!** – Sasuke y Naruto comenzaron a pelear en la habitación mientras que Sakura se mareaba cada vez más.

**-Sakura, ¿estás bien? Tienes mala cara.-** Kakashi comenzó a acariciar el rostro de la chica.- **Te he traído un vaso de agua.**

**-Gracias, es solo que estos dos me agotan. En seguida estaré bien.-** respondió bebiendo del vaso.

**-¡BAS-TA!** – gritó Hatate provocando que todos los de la sala quedaran quietos.- **Parad de una puta vez… Mi paciencia tiene un límite…-** Sasuke y Naruto comprendieron: se comportarían.

**-Y bueno… Kakashi-sensei…-** comenzó a decir Naruto intentando olvidar la mirada asesina de su ex maestro.-** ¿Habéis pensado ya en un nombre para el crío? **

**-No.-** contestó seco.

**-¿Nooo?** – alucinaron Sasuke y Naruto.

**-Pero si estás a punto de parir, Sakura.-** añadió el Uchiha.

**-No quisimos saber el sexo del bebé hasta que naciera; por eso, aún no tenemos muy claro su nombre.-** contestó la chica.-** Aunque si es niño me gustaría Shin y si es niña Yume. **_(NDA: jeje XD)._

**-¡Esos nombres son muy cursis para un futuro ninja!** – replicó Naruto.

**-Estoy de acuerdo**.- dijeron al mismo tiempo Sasuke y Kakashi. Luego se miraron de refilón.

**-Yo de ti, Kakashi, si es niña le pondría Chidori… como tu técnica.**

**-NA-RU-TO…- **con ese comentario a Sakura se le salió una vena de la frente.- **¿estarás de broma, ¿no?**

**-¿Y por qué no Hiebara? Significa diarrea, creo.-** añadió Sasuke pensativo. Sakura y Kakashi le miraron fijamente.-** Y si es niño, Fuko… desgracia le quedará que ni pintado.- **Naruto y él empezaron a reír cuando Kakashi se acercó, peligrosamente, a ellos…

**-¡Era broma! Le podéis poner Henji, con eso de que fue un "accidente"; jeje.** – el rubio sonrió…

**-¡YA ESTÁ!** – gritó Sakura con todas sus fuerzas.

**-¿Ya? ¿Quieres decir que Henji te gusta?** – preguntó Kakashi distraído.

**-¡No imbécil! ¡Qué ya es la hora! **

**-Sakura… ¿la hora de qué? Tienes que especificar…-** le pedía tranquilamente mientras que Naruto y Sasuke observaban "algo". _"Se le habrá debido de caer a Sakura el vaso porque está lleno de agua el suelo…" _pensaron.

**-¡La hora de patear tu culo como no me lleves al hospital de inmediato! ¡No voy a tener a mi hijo en el salón de los Hokages sin mi epidural!**

**-¡Ah! Esa hora… pues haberlo dicho antes mujer. ¿Eh? Un momento… ¿acabas de decir que ya…?**

**-¡Por Kami-sama, Kakashi! ¡Ayúdame!**

**-¡Hai!** – dijo cogiéndola cuidadosamente entre sus brazos.

**-¡Y vosotros dos!** – les chilló a sus dos amigos.- **Id a mi casa a por las cosas del bebé… AHHH**- gritó de dolor.- **¡rápido!-** Sasuke y Naruto obedecieron al acto. Conforme iban de veloces la cosas, Sakura tendría a su hijo en tiempo record.

…

Horas más tarde, la situación estaba mucho más calmada. Sakura había tenido un parto perfecto; sin ninguna complicación, y con su anestesia particular, tuvo un bebe muy sano y "muy guapo", según palabras de su madre. No tardarían mucho en llevárselo a la habitación donde estaba.

Ahí estaba ella, tumbada en la cama rodeada de sus seres más queridos; muchos de ellos tuvieron que irse al pasillo ya que el cuarto no era lo suficientemente grande para todos. A la izquierda de la cama, justo al lado de la puerta, estaba preparada la cuna del bebé. La señora Haruno se lo había llevado para limpiarlo y vestirlo… Sakura y Kakashi, el cual estuvo presente en el parto, estaban ansiosos por verlo de nuevo. A la derecha de la joven, de pie, estaba Kakashi; no podía con sus nervios… Sasuke, Naruto e Hinata, que también estaban dentro de la sala, le miraban sonriéndose. Y por fin, llegaron Aino y el recién nacido: ¡era un chico! Y bastante grande para ser un bebé; probablemente sería alto como su padre.

Sakura cogió entre sus brazos a su hijo y se echó a llorar emocionada: nunca había tenido una sensación así… era algo reconfortante, como cuando le abrazaba Kakashi pero con un sentimiento distinto: era muy difícil de explicar. Supuso que a eso era lo que se refería su madre cuando le hablaba sobre un vínculo entre una madre y su hijo.

-**Es precioso.-** dijo cogiendo de la manita al niño mientras éste dormía profundamente.- **Y tiene el cabello gris, como tú Kakashi.-** Sakura le sonrió.

-**Hai.-** fueron las únicas palabras que pronunció el Ninja Copia; si no hubiese sido por la máscara a todos les hubiera parecido que estaba llorando.

**-Y mirad que bien se porta… los gemelos de Kurenai no han dejado de llorar ni un solo minuto desde que nacieron en enero.** – explicó Hinata observando maravillada al bebé.

**-Se le ve muy tranquilito…-** añadió Naruto.

**-Va de camino a parecerse a Kakashi.-** habló Sasuke.- **¿Y con el nombre qué pasa? Tenéis que ir a registrarlo…**

**-Podemos pensarlo mañana, ahora… **

**-Sakumo.-** dijo Sakura cortando totalmente las palabras de su pareja.- **Se llamará Sakumo, como su abuelo. ¿Qué te parece, Kakashi?**

**-Sakura…-** el corazón de Hatake dio un vuelco. Sakura quería llamarlo como su padre al que sabía que él adoraba e idolatraba desde niño. Obviamente, también sabía que uno de sus traumas más profundos fue el suicidio de éste; de ahí lo de la máscara… era su señal de luto. Kakashi se quedó por un momento muy pensativo y después sonrió.

**-Me parece perfecto.-** y, bajando la mascara hasta su cuello, se la retiró completamente de la cara; de manera que ahora todos podían ver su rostro sin ninguna pega. Antes de que estallase el asombro colectivo, Kakashi se acercó a Sakura y la besó suavemente en los labios. Ella profundizó el beso, feliz y agradecida, por lo que acaba de suceder. Kakashi nunca más utilizaría la máscara, había superado la tragedia de su padre siendo él el padre ahora; no permitiría que su hijo sufriera tanto como él.

…

**Epilogo… 5 años después.**

Una tarde de primavera, un grupo de niños jugaban a ser ninjas en un parque muy cercano a la Academia.

**-Pues entonces yo te hago un genjutsu de alto nivel y tú vas y quedas atrapado en una ilusión y y… ¡te gano!** – decía uno de esos niños. Era castaño con el pelo corto y sus ojos eran de un color carmesí muy profundo. Se llamaba Sora.

**-Pues no, porque yo había cerrado los ojos y con uno de mis "puños americanos" llenos de chakra había esquivado tu ataque… ¡empate!** – contestaba su gemelo. Este se llamaba Riku.

**-¡Los dos sois unos perdedores! Soy más fuerte que vosotros dos juntos **– rebatía, mientras comía unas patatas fritas, una niña castaña que llevaba como peinado una coleta muy larga.- **Cuando tenga mi transferencia mental os vais a enterar.- **señaló sus ojos. Ella era Amai.

**-¡Eso no vale nada!** – irrumpía otro niño de la misma edad. Este también tenía el pelo castaño y largo aunque lo llevaba suelto; sus ojos eran grandes y blancos. Se llama Daichi.- **Los Hyuuga somos los más fuertes, eso es lo que dice mi papá, ¿verdad Nozomi?** – le preguntó a otra niña que estaba junto a ellos.

**-¡Por supuesto!** – admitió la niña con energía.- **Pero yo soy la más fuerte porque mi mamá es la heredera de la familia y mi papá es el Hokage. ¡Chinchaos! Además, el abuelito Hiashi me dice que soy una princesa y como tal debéis hacerme caso, aunque sea la más pequeña de todos vosotros… Excepto tú, Sakumo-kun… tú, tú… tú… tú puedes tratarme como quieras… ¿vale? **– añadió, de repente, tímida la muchacha. Al resto les cayó una gota de sudor por la frente.

**-¿Eh?** – se rascó la cabeza el susodicho.- **¿Decías algo, Nozomi?** – preguntó el niño de cabellos grisáceos y ojos verdes.

**-Nada, Sakumo-kun… tú, tú sigue pensando que así estás más guapo… digo… digo… ¡ahhh!** – se puso roja la niña y comenzó a correr sin sentido por todo el parque.

**-¡Hey, Sakumo! Te reto a un combate de taijutsu, ¿de acuerdo? **

**-Paso, Daichi. Estoy ocupado.**

**-Pero si no estás haciendo nada…**

**-¿Es qué no ves que estoy pensando? **

**-¡Ah! Bueno… ¿y en qué piensas? **

**-Creo que debería ir a la Academia el curso que viene… Vosotros ya estáis apuntados, ¿no?**

**-¡Claro! ¿Es qué tus padres no quieren que vayas?**

**-¿Eh? No es eso. Lo que pasa es que mi padre dice que haga lo que diga mi mamá, y mamá me dice que para ser ninja hay que estudiar mucho.**

**-¿En serio?**

**-Si, el otro día me mando leer tres tomos de una de sus enci… enci… bueno, esos libros tan grandes que tiene en el hospital. **

**-¿Leer? ¡Qué mala!**

**-Yo lo que quiero es hacerme fuerte.**

**-¡Toma y yo!**

**-Si… tan fuerte como mi papá. Todo el mundo dice que me parezco mucho a él.**

**-¡Kakashi-san es un gran ninja! Tienes mucha suerte de que sea tu papá, lo malo es que tú no tienes su ojo… Si no molaría un montón que fuéramos juntos los dos de misiones por ahí cuando seamos más mayores. Yo con mi Byakugan y tú con el Sharingan: seriamos invencibles.** – clamaba el Hyuuga con alegría.

**-Como se nota que eres mi mejor amigo, Daichi… gracias. Yo quiero ser más fuerte que mis padres…**

**-Genial…**

**-Haré lo que sea para conseguirlo…**

**-¿Lo qué sea? **– preguntó un hombre que pasaba por allí escuchando toda la conversación de los niños.

**-¡Uchiha-san!-** saludó Daichi Hyuuga.

**-Tío Sasuke… ¿no trabajas hoy? **

**-Tu madre me ha pedido que venga a buscarte; hoy tienes que estar antes en casa.**

**-¡Es verdad! Me había olvidado de que era mi cumpleaños…**

**-¿Cómo se te pueden olvidar esas cosas, Sakumo? – **preguntó su amigo.

**-Es hereditario.-** contestó Sasuke.

…

Llevaban un rato caminando en silencio cuando Sasuke comenzó a sentir curiosidad por las palabras del niño.

**-¡Hey, Sakumo! Todavía no me has contestado…**

**-¿A qué?**

**-Antes has dicho que harías cualquier cosa por hacerte más fuerte, ¿qué harías?**

**-No sé…**

**-¿Traicionarías a un amigo?**

**-A los amigos no se les traiciona, tío Sasuke.- **negó firme el muchacho. _"Bien contestado" _pensó el Uchiha; le estaba poniendo a prueba.- **Se les protege, eso es lo que dicen los papás.**

**-Ya… ¿y por qué quieres hacerte fuerte?**

**-No lo sé: por ser más fuerte.**

**-Si no tienes una razón sólida no conseguirás nada. **

**-¿Tú por qué te hiciste tan fuerte, tío Sasuke?**

**-¿Yo? Si te digo la verdad, tu madre me mata…**

**-Ya soy mayor para saber la verdad; ¡tengo cinco años! **

**-Quería matar a cierta persona que me hizo mucho daño.**

**-¿Matar?** **¿Por qué?**

**-Porque esa persona me hizo sentir lo que es la verdadera soledad, y ese es el peor de los dolores de este mundo.**

**-¿El peor de los dolores? ¿Por eso te hiciste fuerte, para no sentir más ese dolor?**

**-Eres un chico listo.**

**-Mi madre piensa lo mismo. ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo para ser más fuerte?**

**-Primero encuentra un propósito y después, cuando experimentes el dolor, lo conseguirás.**

**-¡Yo no quiero sentir dolor!** – confesó el ninja.- **Solo quiero ser fuerte.**

**-Sakumo, ¿qué crees que es ser un ninja? No es un camino de rosas precisamente. Es poner tu vida en juego todos los días. Entiendo que quieras ser como el estúpido de tu padre pero fíjate en sus cicatrices… se nota que ha sufrido mucho: sabe lo que es el dolor.**

**-Entonces… para ser fuerte primero tengo que saber lo que es el dolor.**

**-Hai… Todos los ninjas a los que admiras: todos, sin excepción, han experimentado lo que es el sufrimiento. Por eso son los más fuertes.**

**-Papá dice que puedo hacerme fuerte, también, si quiero proteger a mis amigos. ¡Y tengo un montón!**

**-Lo sé… Pero eso que te dice tu padre, eso… viene después del dolor; si sobrevives, claro. **

**-¿Si? Pues sobreviviré y seré el más fuerte.**

**-Tienes determinación, pero ¿y tu causa? ¿Cuál es?**

**-Mi causa sois todos.**

**-¿Todos?**

**-Mamá, papá, tío Naruto, tía Hinata, Daichi, Nozomi, tú… todos. Todos los que me importan.**

**-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo lo conseguirás?**

**-Voy a hacerme con el Sharingan.**

**-¿QUÉ?** – exclamó Sasuke.- **¡Pero si tú no eres un Uchiha!**

**-Me da igual: sé que no será fácil pero ya me has dicho que ser ninja no es un camino de rosas. Lo conseguiré y seré mejor que papá. **

**-¿Mejor que el Ninja Copia? ¿Estás seguro? Esa es una meta muy complicada.**

**-No importa.** – dijo firme.- **¡Es una promesa! Como diría tío Lee y para que veas que voy en serio: ¡voy a taparme la cara!**

**-¿Qué? – **_"hoy Sakura me mata"_

**-Sí. He visto fotos de papá en las que sale con la cara tapada… yo haré lo mismo.**

**-Tu padre no se cubrió el rostro por esa razón, él…**

**-¡Da igual!** – y arrancándose un trozo de camiseta se puso la tela en la cara.- **Hasta que no le supere no me la quitaré.**

**-Eres igual de pesado y persistente que tu madre. ¿Lo sabías? **

**-Mi sueño será realidad: ¡voy a ser el mejor de los ninjas!** – Sakumo, dejando muy atrás a Sasuke, fue corriendo a su casa para contarles a sus padres cual sería "su camino del ninja". El Uchiha se quedó mirándole a lo lejos… no había conseguido ser padre todavía pero había encontrado al alumno perfecto; _"y si no me defraudas, chaval. Hasta es posible que te ceda mi Sharingan". _

FIN.

**-Aclaraciones y más curiosidades.**

**1.** Shino finalmente se quedo con Naoko porque Alexiel se enamoró perdidamente de Genma. XD.

**2**. Jiraya y Tsunade se fueron de viaje a Benidorm; buen lugar para pensionistas… XD.

**3.** Temari y Shikamaru al igual que Gaara y Lin fueron muy felices juntos…

**4**. Sobre los hijos… por si no ha quedado muy claro.

-Asuma y Kurenai tuvieron dos: Sora y Riku. Sora significa cielo y Riku tierra. Son capricornio, nacieron el 20-01.

-Ten Ten y Neji tuvieron a Daichi; significa el mejor de todos, el número uno. Escorpio, 13-11.

-Hinata y Naruto tuvieron a Nozomi; significa sueño de vida, esperanza. Sagitario, 13-12.

-Ino y Chouji tuvieron a Amai en un descuido pero a partir de ello, Ino se olvidó totalmente de Shikamaru; Amai significa dulce y nació el 19-09. Virgo.

-Sakura y Kakashi tuvieron a Sakumo; nació el 27-04, es Tauro.

**5.** Las traducciones de los nombres son sacadas de Internet así que algunas pueden ser erróneas, no obstante os ruego que os quedéis con este significado. Ya sabéis que si tenéis alguna duda estaré encantada de responderla.

…

NDA: Yume llorando… llorando mucho, muchísimo, ¿por qué? Pues porque acabo de terminar la secuela. ¿Cómo? Si, dije que serían 6 caps pero… mirad, al final se nos quedaron en cinco: no podía alargar más la historia. ¡Qué penita me da! Nunca sabréis cuanta… He estado con este fic más de un año y ya está: totalmente terminado… casi no puedo creerlo. En fin, solo quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos que me han apoyado y dado tantos ánimos; sé que es típico pero sin vosotros Fighters y Dreamers no hubiera sido posible.

**MILES DE GRACIAS A TODOS Y HASTA PRONTO.**

…


End file.
